


I Won't Take You for Granite

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Being Lost, Chaos, College, Crying, Cussing, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Geology, Hate to Love, Injury, Kissing, Party, Slow Burn, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: You have to take a Gen-Ed for school and decide on Geology. You sit next to some grumpy guy on the first day and that ends up being your assigned seat for the semester. You have to work on many projects together. He tries to protest you being his lab partner, so you decide to be the most chaotic partner he’s ever had.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 93





	1. First Day

You rush from your dorm to class. It was the first day and you were gonna be late. You scour the halls of the building looking for the right classroom. You just barely make it with a minute to spare. You sit down in the last available seat. Next to this really tall guy, he didn’t pay you much mind though. 

Right after you sat down the teacher started class. She passed out a syllabus and you saw that it was a bit big. You absent mindedly listened as she went through the syllabus and how the class worked. It was a basic Geology class and part lab. You looked to the only part that mattered. If you needed to get books or not. 

You tuned back in when she mentioned Lab partners. She announced that the person sitting next to you would be your lab partner for the semester. She then had you fill out a paper that had a picture of the tables and seats. You filled out where you were and passed it to the guy next to you. He looked a bit angry as you gave it to him. 

You hope that he was just grumpy today. It was the first day of school and this was an evening class. Maybe he had a bad morning. You hoped to yourself he was only grumpy today. Besides, he’s kinda cute. 

Luckily the class ends after that. You start to pack up your stuff and you see him get up and head towards the teacher. You don’t pay much mind to it until you here him say that he doesn’t want you as a lab partner. That you were almost late and that doesn’t show you can be reliable.

You look their way with your jaw dropped and stopped packing up. The teacher said that he should wait till your first assignment together to want to switch partners. That tardiness has nothing to do with if you’re good at school or not. Thank god the teacher was kind of cool but now you’re stuck with a jerk for a lab partner. 

Well if he wants to be like that then you’re going to work hard on this class to show him you’re competent out of spite. Not just that but you’re gonna be chaotic the whole time. You have no idea how but you’re going to try your hardest. 

You finished packing up your stuff and left the class. Time to head back home and get some food. As you made your way out you saw your Lab partner. He climbed into an expensive looking car and it clicked. That explained his fucking attitude. He’s a fuck boy with tiny pee pee syndrome. 

You chuckled to yourself and plotted ideas on your way home to your dorm room. When you walked in your roommate making herself some dinner. It smelled amazing compared to what you were about to make. Ramen with an egg in it. 

You chatted with your roommate while cooking and stayed a little after making your food to chat. Once the conversation ended you retired to your room to eat your food. You started up your laptop to get on Netflix and watch something while you eat. That’s when an email notification catches your eyes. 

You open up the email and read who the sender is. “Seto Kaiba” You said to yourself out loud. You ignored it because you didn’t know anyone by that name. Might just be some dumb school email or spam. You clicked off of it and decided to leave that for future you to deal with.

You watched a show until you finished your meal. After a while you felt yourself losing concentration, you decided to take a break and take a look at your phone. You scrolled through some social media and chatted with a few friends for a while. Then you remembered the email.

You put down your phone and go through your emails. Luckily there wasn’t that many. Only around fifteen. You went eliminated half by figuring out they were spam from your school. Then you got to Seto Kaibas email. It read:

Hello, 

I am your lab partner for this semester. I would kindly ask that you show up on time to each class. Please dress appropriately and in a presentable way. I hope you are at least competent and able to follow the instructions of each assignment. Please respond to this email within a reasonable time. 

Seto Kaiba

You stared at the email with your mouth open. What the fuck is with this guy? Well now you at least have a better idea of how to fuck with this guy. Just to be a dick you were going to respond to the email before you headed out for class. 

You went back to your phone and continued to scroll. You noticed your phone was low on battery and put it to charge. With that you went back to watching Netflix. After some time, it was time to go to bed, so you set the alarms on your phone and called it a night. 

Your classes the next day went by smoothly. No weirdos giving you shit or telling you what to do. They seemed pretty easy and you got lucky with a somewhat relaxed schedule. Then again it was only the first week of classes. 

Then the day came. When you would have class with that Seto guy. You made sure you would reply to the email today. You knew exactly what you would say. 

“K.” 

You hoped it would make him mad. If he was able to access his email before class started. You made your way to class after you sent it. You had to make sure that you would make it to class a minute before it started. You were only going to start out with small inconveniences like this to piss him off. 

You were however going to make sure your work was always done and correct so he couldn’t have a reasonable reason to switch partners. If he was gonna act like a dick, so could you and you were going to make him miserable. 

You got to class a little earlier than expected. So you waited outside for a while. You felt pretty fucking smug at the idea of making him angry. You checked the time and it was a minute before class. You walked in and sat down next to Seto. He looked pissed. Perfect.

The teacher started class before he could even start talking to you. She introduced the book you needed to get for the class. You were lucky, it was just a little booklet that you’d need to labs. It wasn’t too expensive either. 

She then gave the class an in class assignment. Just an ice breaker for you and your lab partner to fill out. It was simple enough. Just learn five fun facts about your partner, their major, and favorite rock. You hated doing these but you were kind of interested in what kind of person you lab partner is. You turned to him. 

“Alright, Let’s get this shit started.” You said. 

“Watch your language.” He snapped.

He glared down at you and you only glared back. No way were you going to back down from this fight. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” You growled at him.

You saw him scribble something down on his paper. You decided to write down a fun fact about him. Bossy. You turned back to him, it probably didn’t affect him but you felt proud. 

“Name four fun facts about yourself.” You grinned at him.

His glare became icy cold. “You first.” He said.

You told him some basic info about yourself. They really couldn’t be labeled fun facts. He did the same. You told him your major and he told you his. Business major. That explained his stuck-up attitude a bit.   
“Now what’s your favorite rock?” You asked. 

“Granite.” He said.

“Hmm.” You said as you scribbled that down. 

“What?” He said annoyed. 

“I took you more as a sandstone sort of guy.” You replied.

He rolled his eyes. “What’s your favorite rock then?” 

You thought for a moment. “Obsidian” You replied. 

He jotted that down. Guess he didn’t have a smart response for that. He probably assumed you were gonna say some crystal. You would’ve but some people argue that crystals aren’t rocks. With that you were done with your first assignment. You guys were some of the first to get done.

You both handed in your papers and packed up to leave. He left rather quickly and you took your time. As you left the building you saw him get in a car. It wasn’t the same one from last. Does this dude have several different cars?? What the fuck?? You stared at him as he pulled out to drive away. 

He saw you staring at him and drove off revving his car as he took off. “Nice penis, asshole!!” You yelled after him. He probably didn’t hear you over the revving. That was fine though you got a few chuckles from your classmates that exited the building. With that you took off to your dorm. 

Maybe he responded to your email. Hopefully not. You’re not about emailing this dude every day. You probably wouldn’t even respond if he did reply. Luckily, it was only a Monday/Wednesday class so you wouldn’t have to see him on Fridays.


	2. Pumice

The weekend went by like a speeding bullet and it was Monday again. Luckily he didn’t send you any emails over the weekend. There wasn’t much homework for classes either, so it was a pretty chill weekend. 

You waited again for class. Making sure to not be seen by fellow classmates or Seto. As the minute mark for class to start came about you strolled in. Seto looked at you angrily and you just smiled and waved at him. “Kill them with kindness” you thought as you sat next to him.

“Are you going to do this every time?” He said.

Before you could reply, the teacher started the class. The good thing about coming in a minute before was that conversation with this guy was cut short a lot. You paid some attention to the teacher and tried to take notes on the subject. She mentioned how next Monday will be your first project. 

You took a mental note of that, knowing you might forget it later. But that’s what the syllabus is for. You kept taking notes and you happened to glace over at Seto’s notes. He had strange handwriting. It was so legible; he wrote like a computer. You looked away hoping he wouldn’t notice you looking at his notes.

Class ended and you quickly packed up to leave. Surprisingly Seto took a while to pack up so you left before him. Guess you won’t see which car he took to class today. Spoiled little rich kid. You wondered if one day he’d show up in a limo. That would be a sight to see. It may even cause a bit of stir on campus. 

On Wednesday, you came in like usual. Seto was there glaring at you and you waved at him. Maybe you should say a greeting to him each time you came in. Maybe, “Sup, mother fucker.” Or “Buenos Dias, Fuckboi” You laughed at the thought of the last one. You took your seat next to him. 

“Is this funny to you?” He said.

You just nodded in response as the teacher started class. She went into fuller detail of what would happen next Monday. The booklet had the assignment you needed to fill out. You and your partner had to walk around campus and locate rocks and fossils. With the notes you took in today and last class you will identify the rocks and fossils. Once finished you’ll come back to the class to turn the assignment in.

It seemed simple enough. You took adequate notes and you’re pretty sure Seto had good notes. At least from what you saw last class. Other than that, it seemed like a fun lab day. Maybe you can get to know Seto better, he might be nicer out of class. But that email did raise questions. 

The weekend came and went. You didn’t really do anything spectacular for it. Just watched some things, did a bit of homework. College stuff. Maybe you’ll get drunk next weekend. That’d change things up. 

Monday comes and you’re up to your usual antics of coming in a minute beforehand. You come in and Seto still glares at you. You sit down and the teacher starts instructions for how today was going to go. Since this was one of those two-hour classes, you’d get the whole time to walk around campus. But to be sure to turn it in before class ends. There’ll be leniency today because you’re going to be walking around campus.

After her spiel about the assignment and how it would go down everyone got up and started making their way out of the class. You got out your booklet and a pencil, ready for the assignment. You waited to Seto to get ready before you got up.

“Where to first?” You asked.

He looked at his paper. “Let’s start with the closest one.” He said as he made his way towards the door.

“Actually, I was thinking of starting with the farthest one?” You said. 

He looked at you. He probably thought you were stupid or something. You looked up at him. “Damn he’s tall.” You thought. “It’s going to be hard to intimidate that.” 

“Everyone else probably has the same idea of starting with the closest, it’s going to be crowded.” You said to him.

He thought it over for a quick second. “Yeah, Let’s go to the farthest.” He continued walking out the door and you followed behind. You looked at your paper to see where was the farthest. You looked at the assignment and looked for the farthest location. It was some stone garden on the other side of campus.

You told Seto the location and followed him. It was a bit of a walk and he decided to walk in silence. Since you were trailing behind him you got a chance to really look at him. He was quite tall and toned. That’s when you noticed he was walking quite fast and you were getting left behind. 

“Can you slow down?” You called to him.

He ignored you. Maybe he thought someone else was talking or something. You ran up to him and caught his gaze. More like his glare but whatever. 

“Can you slow down? My legs are short.” You said to him.

“Sounds like a you problem.” He said.

You stared at him with your jaw dropped. What a prick. You were tempted to trip him but chose against it. 

“Listen Sasquatch.” You said to him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked down at you. At least that caught his attention. 

“I don’t want to be running after you. It’s a long walk and it’s uphill.” You continued.

“Did you call me, Sasquatch?” He said.

“Yes. You’re tall and you walk like one.” You said. 

“I do not.” He said as he rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

You huffed and just followed him. He did not slow down his pace and you’re pretty sure he walked a tad faster. What an asshole. At least you arrived to your destination a bit quicker. You did lag behind him quite a bit. Once you caught up him you looked at the rocks in the rock garden. 

“They’re Scoria.” He said and tried to walk off. 

“They’re Pumice.” You corrected him.

He stopped trying to walk off. He picked up one of the stones and examined it. He looked back at you. 

“It’s Scoria. It’s smooth.” He said. 

You picked up at rock. You looked and you were pretty sure it was pumice. “Dude. It’s pumice.” 

“No, it’s not.” He said.

“Let’s write down our answers on our own papers and let the teacher decide it.” You said and started to scribble it down.

“Fine but you’ll see I’m right.” He said as he wrote his answer down.

“We’ll see about that.” You said.

He started to take off down towards the next location. It was library with fossils and other rocks. Majority of the assignment was to assess rocks and fossils in there. Luckily for you it was downhill, and you had a secret weapon on you that would make Sasquatch run to keep up with you.

You pulled wheels out of your bag and popped them into your shoes. You grinned to yourself. Heelys were probably the best purchase you ever made. You made a running start as and rolled back on your heels. You quickly passed by Seto and waved. He stared at you in shock and annoyance.

You gave out a victorious laugh as you rolled down the hill towards the library. You didn’t care that people stared. This was a glorious victory for you. You reached the library and waited outside for him. A shit eating grin plastered to your face. He came to where you were sitting and looked down at you.

“Why are you like this?” He said.

“I could almost ask you the same.” You retorted. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He huffed and took off into the building.

You heeleed behind him. You kept using your Heelys the whole time throughout the library while answering the assignments questions. You could tell he was getting quite irritable with it. You didn’t care it was quite fun and efficient. 

Soon you and Seto had finished up the last of the questions. It was time to head back and turn in the assignment. Unfortunately, the ground was level so your Heelys wouldn’t glide like they did down the hill. But they did help with keep up with him. 

“If I slow down will you stop wearing those?” He stopped walking.

“Maybe.” You said.

He turned towards you and stared you straight in the eyes. They were a really pretty shade of blue. 

“Please take off the wheels and I’ll slow down.” He said with a low voice. 

It was kinda hot and you were tempted to take them off. So, you stuck out your pinky and held it up to him. He squinted at you.

“Pinky promise?” You said as you grinned.

“Really?” He said.

“Yup.” You replied.

You held you your pinky higher. He looked at your hand as if he may catch the childishness. You just looked at him and smiled. He took your pinky and wrapped it with him own. He looked at you with disdain. 

“I pinky promise to slow down if you take those off.” He growled.

You unwrapped you pinky from his and took the wheels out of the shoes. You continued your walk to class together. It wasn’t that long of a walk. You turned in your assignments and you were allowed to leave class after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream that I heeled by Seto and he was so angry about it. I figured to write it in.


	3. Rock got Your Tongue

You got your papers back from the lab and you were the correct one. Seto didn’t have to look at you to see your smug ass grin. He just stuffed the paper into his folder. He looked pretty upset by it but you didn’t care. 

The next three weeks of classes went by uneventfully. Just note taking and a few small homework assignments. Labs were basically in class homework, so it wasn’t too hard, and you didn’t really need your partner for it. 

This next upcoming lab though the teacher announced it would be a fun one. Rock identification. She would give you a tray of 10 samples to identify. You’ll be able to use taste, touch, smell and chemicals to identify the samples. You got excited, it sounded fun compared to what you had been doing in labs.

The lab day approached, and you were stoked. You came into class the usual 1 minute just before. Seto had gotten used to you showing up at that time. It had become a habit, so he’d have to get used to it at some point. It ruined the little fun you had of making him ticked off. You sat down and decided to try and buddy up. 

“Excited?” You asked.

“Hmph” Was all he said.

“Rock got your tongue?” You asked. 

He glared at you. You just gave him a toothy smile as a response. He rolled his eyes and stared at the front of the classroom. Welp, there goes that conversation. 

The teacher calls the classes attention and explains how the lab will go. You’ll get 10 samples and a list of 13 rocks that they could be. You’ll also get a small dropper of diluted acid to identify one rock that will react with it. There would also be one rock that you can taste but you don’t have to taste it to identify it. After that she let the class get to work.

You pulled out your lab book with determination. You wanted to taste a fucking rock. Also, the acid thing seemed cool. You had to wear gloves for this lab so you kinda felt a little professional. Once you and Seto were set up you start to identify some of the rocks. Some were pretty easy to see like Obsidian, Shale, sandstone, and conglomerate. 

You both got a little stuck on some. The marble and the granite were a little difficult but after some analyzing you both think you got a grasp on which was which. You picked up two similar looking stones. You turned to Seto, a little confused.

“Is it possible to have two of the same?” You asked.

He looked at the stones you were holding and raised his hand for the teachers help. She came over and you asked if they were the same. She looked at you and smiled. 

“I guess you’ll have to taste it.” She suggested.

You’ve never smiled so widely in your life. Seto looked at you and his eyes widened as he saw what you were about to do.

“Don’t.” He demanded.

How dare he take that tone with you. You stuck your tongue out and went to lick it. He swiped it out of your hand and was going to grab the other one. Luckily that one was bite sized. So, you just popped it into your mouth like a jolly rancher.

It was so salty, but you gave him your most shit eating smile. He just stared at you, wide eyed. The teacher laughed and walked away. Seto put his hand out in front of your face.

“Spit it out.” He demanded. 

You shook your head. This is your rock now. If he wants it, he’s gonna have to come and get it. You gave him the bird.

“I’m asking nicely.” He said.

Nice my ass, you thought. You’re not giving up the rock. You still shook your head in defiance. He won’t tell you what to do. 

“1”

Why is he counting?? It’s a little intimidating, gives you flash backs to getting beat for misbehaving as a kid.

“2”

You start to back away from him in your chair. Would he attempt to spank you? 

“3”

You shut your eyes and recoil as you saw his other hand come up to your face. You felt one of his hands squish your checks. You opened your eyes and were met with his eyes staring into your mouth. Your mouth opened when he squeezed a little tighter. You felt his finger grab the rock from inside your mouth.

You never thought you’d get to experience what pets do when they eat something their owner said not to. You stared at him shocked.

“What’d you do that for??” You asked.

“Act like a kid, get treated like a kid.” He stated.

“What the fuck???” You said to him

“What’d it taste like?” He asked as he cleaned off the rock and put it back.

“Salty.” You responded.

“Then it’s Halite and the other rock is a Quartz.” He started writing down the answers. 

You wrote down the answers as well. You looked over at the stones. You picked up one and looked it over. Seto looked up and looked at it. 

“Limestone?” He asked.

You glared at him as a response.

“What, rock got your tongue?” He responded.

You glared more and stared at you. His eyes went a little wide for a moment and he looked back at the rocks samples. He really thought you went and put the rock in your mouth again. He let out a little sigh of relief and looked back at you.

You were tempted to put this one in your mouth, but it could be the rock you needed to put acid on. You didn’t want that in your mouth. You turned away from him with the rock.

“Really?” He started.

If he was going to compare you to a kid, then you are going to at least behave like one. You kept your back towards him. He put his hand on your shoulder. You flinched a bit, not expecting him to do that. He took his hand off you.

“I’m sorry about putting my hand in your mouth.” He said in a bit of a hushed tone. 

You turned to him slightly. Not wanting to give him the thought that a sorry would solve calling you a kid. Maybe he could offer doing the rest of the lab. Or letting you put acid on the rock. 

“I’ll owe you food or something. Please, let’s just start working again.” He said. 

That got you to turn around. Not what you expected but who are you to turn down an offer of free food. You smiled and handed him the rock.

“I won’t put this one in my mouth.” You said.

“Thank you.” He said.

He took the rock and placed it on the counter. He got out the acid. You were gonna fight him on letting you put acid on it, but you’d rather get the food. The Halite did leave your mouth a bit dry. You watched as the rock reacted to the acid. 

You guys were able to identify the rest of the rocks and answer all the questions. You cleaned up the station you were at while he went to turn in both of your assignments. When he came back he packed up and waited for you to finish packing up. You followed him out the class.


	4. Apology

You followed him out to his car. This is the third car you’ve seen him drive. You don’t get too close to the car. You were a bit scared because the car looked really expensive. You stared at him as he put his school stuff in. As he was about to get in the car, he noticed you standing there.

“Are you coming?” He said. 

“Wait a minute.” You started. “Where are we even going??”

He leaned on the roof of his car and thought for a moment. You cringed out how casually he did this with little care to the car. Just how rich was this guy? Maybe he just switched out his car regularly?

“You chose. Since it’s my apology.” He said.

You thought for a moment. You didn’t even know what you felt like eating. What’s someplace chaotic and cheap this guy has probably never gone to? Chili’s, Arby’s, McDonalds? Then it hit you. Denny’s. If things go bad you can always challenge him to a fight in the parking lot. 

“Denny’s!” You exclaim.

“Denny’s?” He looked at you. “You know I’m paying right?”

Rude. You were definitely going to fight him in that parking lot now. You threw a scowl his way. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked at his watch and then back to you.

“I’ll choose then.” He said and got in the car. 

You heard the doors unlock and opened the door. You expected brand new car smell, but it smelled like the black ice car freshener. It looked like new car though. Leather seats and some wood on the dashboard. Everything was shiny. You were a little scared to sit down.

“Hurry up.” He commanded. 

His tone startled you and you practically jumped in. You buckled up and kept looking around the car. It was just so neat and clean. You know you’d never be able to afford a car like this. He took off. The car even sounded silent compared to most you’ve been in.

“So, what kind of car is this?” You asked. 

“A Rolls Royce.” He said.

“Nani the fuck??” You thought to yourself. “Holy shit” was what you said. He said it so casually too like it was just any old car. You just sat there in a state of shock.

“S-so, where are we going?” You managed to sputter out. Hopefully it wasn’t something expensive super expensive. It’s only an apology meal. 

“Somewhere better than Denny’s. I’m gonna eat with you too.” He said.

You shrugged and just stared out the window. You watched other cars drive by and places pass by as well. Eventually the car stopped into a parking lot. Seto started getting out and you followed him. He led you to the front. 

It was a place you’ve never been before. The name was The Melting Pot. There was a bit of line to get in. You went to go stand in line and Seto just cuts everyone. You stand there looking at him shocked. He talks to the hostess and then looks around to see you gawking at him. He motions for you to come over to him. You do so shyly, feeling bad for cutting everyone in line. 

You stand next to him while he talks to the hostess. She then leads you both to a table. The table was a bit weird. It had a giant hole in the middle. You sat on one side and Seto sat on the other.

“What is this place?” You asked.

He stared at you; a bit dumbfounded. “You’ve never gotten hot pot?” 

You shook your head. “What’s hot pot?” You asked and looked at the menu.

“We cook our food in hot soup. We can choose what vegetables, meat, mushrooms and other things we want in it.” He said and pointed to things on the menu. 

You must’ve still looked confused and he continued “I’ll order for you.”

When the waitress came to get your orders, he ordered all the food and even the drinks. Eventually the staff came to set up the pot and brought out all the food and drinks. You just stared at Seto who looked a bit annoyed at how long everything took. Once everything was set up, he started dipping various meats and vegetables in the stew. You watched him in a bit of awe. 

“We just dip whatever we want to eat?” You asked.

“Yes. It’s all uncooked so wait a while before you pull it back out of the soup.” He replied as he was dunking a mushroom in.

You grab something that looked appetizing and put it in the soup. As you did that you whispered, “Where’s the money Lebowski.” You picked it up and dunked it again. It wasn’t ready yet. You whispered again “it’s down there somewhere, let me take another look.” You held it under the soup for a while.

“What the fuck?” You heard Seto say. You didn’t think he could hear you.

You stared at him and gave a stupid looking smile. 

“Are you actually a child? Don’t play with your food.” He said. 

You felt a little guilty and pulled out your food. It was done! You took a bite and it was fucking amazing. You finished what you had in your mouth and put some more food into the soup. You took a sip of your drink. It was melon flavored and really good.

“Holy shit, this all taste good!” You exclaimed.

“Yeah it’s not Denny’s.” He retorted.

You glared at him. “Don’t ruin the meal with your sour attitude, it’s not good for the food.” 

“Not good for the food?” He asked.

“Yeah. I heard from somewhere that you should never cook when you’re in a bad mood.” You replied.

“Hm.” Was all he said as he pulled out his food from the soup. 

“So, why’re you a business major?” You asked as you pulled out your food.

“I figured I needed a degree to stay working in my family’s company.” He replied and took a bite of his food.

Well that explained the expensive cars and the not wanting to go to Denny’s. You took some bites of your food. 

“How about you?” He asked.

You swallowed your food. “Well a degree helps with getting jobs, so I needed one.” You replied.

“What kind of company does your family run?” You asked.

“It’s a toy company. We make cards games and run an amusement park.” He replies.

“Oh wow. Where do your parents working in the company?” You asked as you took a drink.

“They’re dead.” He said as he dipped more food into the pot.

Your drink came up your nose and you started coughing a bit. That caught you off guard. You grabbed a tissue and started cleaning yourself up. Still coughing a bit. Seto just stared at you as you choked. You’re pretty sure you heard him chuckle. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Was all you could say.

“It’s fine. I thought you knew who I was.” He replied. 

“What??” You asked.

“I’m Seto Kaiba.” He said it like it was supposed to mean something.

You stared at him blankly. Was his name supposed to mean something?

“CEO of Kaiba Corp.” He continued.

“You’re a CEO?!” You replied. “You’re so young! You don’t even look older than me!”

He stared at you like you were a fucking idiot. To be fair, sometimes you can be a fucking idiot. This was one of those moments. 

“Wait!” You said as the gears turned in your head. Then like a deer in the road, it hit you. “Kaiba Corp.!!”

He just laughed at you. “That took you a very long time.”

Everything made sense. The cars. Why he didn’t slow down for you when you walked. The weird fucking e-mail. Why he wanted you to show up at a prompt time. Why no one sat next to him. He was someone important and your dumbass didn’t even notice. It didn’t really change your mind that he was an ass though.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked. 

“I figured you knew. But after the lab where we had to walk around, I guessed you had no idea who I was.” He said.

You looked at him jaw open. Debating life and what had led you up to this moment. 

“Please don’t treat me any different from before.” He said.

“I won’t. In fact, Imma be more of a nuisance.” You stated.

“Please don’t.” He replied. 

You gave him a shit eating grin as a response. He sighed and continued eating. You both finished up your meals and he paid the check. He drove you back home and as you walked into your house you thought to yourself. Does this mean you're friends now? Frenemies? Welp, either way you were going to make Monday a bit of a living hell for him.


	5. Asshole

Monday came and you strolled in at your usual time. You gave Seto a wave and smile expecting his usual scowl. This time he gave you a wave back and went back to his papers on the desk. Does this mean friendship?

“Does this mean we’re friends?” You looked at him and smiled.

He snickered quietly. “No.” 

You pouted. If he wants to be stubborn about his friendship, then you were just going to make class hell. You got out your supplies and just started doodling. You got a little bored waiting for class to start. Why did the teacher take so long? She usually starts as soon as you’ve sat down.

You just keep doodling away. You’re paper almost full of doodles. That’s when you heard the teacher say something about a test. You look up and see she’s been writing notes on the bored. You look over at Seto and his paper is full of notes. He looks at you and then to your paper.

“Have you just been drawing this whole time?” He asked.

You looked at him a bit panicked. The teacher interrupted and asked if he had a question. He replied quickly with a quick no and the teacher continued lecture. You quickly tried to jot down as much as you could. Once class was over you went back home.

Two weeks rolled by. You got lucky that you didn’t really need the notes from that day. Seto would wave at you for class somedays and other days he’d just be grumpy. Then you started to show up a little early for class. You wouldn’t walk in but just wait outside. 

Some of the students would laugh and high five you. Guess they thought it was funny that you just constantly showed up a minute before class. Even the teacher saw you and laughed. Seto was always in the class when you showed up. So, you didn’t have to hear and flak from him. 

It started becoming a habit. There was even a couch near the door you could lounge on. You started just sitting there and messing with stuff on your phone until you had to walk in. Then one day you felt someone kick your shoe. Today was the day you were going to kick someone’s ass.

You looked up to see the one and only Seto Sasquatch Kaiba. You glared at him and growled out a what. He stared down at you.

“So, you come in a minute before class on purpose?” He said.

“Yeah? It that problem?” You said back with some attitude. Giving attention back to your phone. 

“Yeah.” He said.

“Well suck it up buttercup.” You responded. 

“What?” He glared at you.

You stood up and got in his face as much as you could. “Suck. It. Up. Buttercup.” You said it a little louder. 

He suddenly picked you and threw you over his shoulder. You yelled a bit in shock and started to fuss about. You were going to make it very difficult for him to carry you, it didn’t help his shoulder was digging into your stomach. 

“You can’t drag me into class like this!!” You yelled while hitting his back with your fist. His back was hard, and you doubt you were doing any damage.

“We’re not going to class. We’re going to talk this out like adults.” He struggled saying that. Maybe beating his back was working.

“But class...” You struggled some more. 

“I doubt we’re going to miss anything important. Now let’s go make nice.” He said as he started walking.

You reached your hand out for the classroom while crying out no. Some classmates saw you and laughed. You were being kidnapped and they laughed at your pain. You slumped down in defeat. At least you could try to be dead weight and make this difficult on him. You’ve never felt closer to a potato sack. 

Once outside, he set you back on solid ground. You wobbled around a bit. Your legs were starting to fall asleep and the sudden contact with the ground hurt.   
Once you got your balance you glared back up at him.

“Why during class? I figured you to be the last person to ditch a class.” You shouted at him.

“You tend to take off right after class. I assumed up until earlier that you were busy with another class beforehand and that why you were never prompt with time.” He said back to you.

“You could’ve text me or something?!” You said back.

“I don’t have your number.” He said.

“E-mail?!” You said back.

“I sent several, with no response.” He stared down at you.

You thought to yourself. When was the last time you checked your email? It had been a while. Welp, fuck. You looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile and a small chuckle. 

“I haven’t checked my email for a while.” You said.

He glared down at you and just shook his head. He started heading to his car and you followed him. It wasn’t the Rolls Royce he showed up in today. You got in and it was still really nice looking inside. The air freshener was Pine this time. Guess he really likes generic smells. 

“This time, I demand we go to Denny’s.” You said to him.

“Are you fucking serious?” He said.

“Yes!” You said. You were going to kick his ass. 

“No.” He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

“You kidnap me and want to make nice. Then won’t let me go to the place I want.” You said.

“Yep. The only way I’d ever go to Denny’s is if you’d pay.” He said. 

He got you there. You don’t have the money to be paying for two meals. Not yet. Now you have a goal to save up to. Does that mean he’s going to pay for the food or snack you’d be getting now? He better or else you’d fight him in any parking lot. He stops the car at a small café. 

“Last Drop?” You said as you read the sign.

“It’s good.” He said as he got out.

You followed him out of the car and into the café. You followed him up to the counter. He handed you a menu and told the lady at the counter his drink and sandwich he wanted. You looked through the menu. You quickly found some food and a drink that sounded good. You ordered it. After he paid You both found a table to sit at.

“So…” You started.

“Do you walk in a minute before class, just to spite me?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes.” You said. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Well, you made a big show of me showing up a minute before class on the first day. And then you sent some stupid email telling me what to do.” You said.

“And your first instinct is to just disobey?” His voiced raised a bit.

“Yeah, pretty much. You were rude.” You said back to him.

“I was not. I was just asking you to behave.” He said.

“You’re not someone who can just tell me what to do. I’ll do what I want.” You said.

He glared at you and you returned the glare. An employee walked over to deliver your food and drinks. She must’ve felt the tension, she was pretty quick about it. You angerly ate your food and Seto tried to look composed as he ate. 

“Look. I’m not just some person that you can boss around and order to behave. This is just how I am, and you’re stuck with me for the semester. We don’t have to be friends, but I can try to be more civil if you promise to be less of an asshole.” You stated.

He stopped eating and looked at you. “Fine.” He continued eat.

You held out your pinky. He looked at your hand and stopped eating again.

“Really?” He said a bit annoyed.

“Oh yeah. I said promise.” You said with a grin.

He reluctantly held out his pinky for you to grab with your own. You did and squeezed lightly. 

“You sure are childish.” He said. You squeezed his pinky harder and he recoiled from you a bit in pain.

“What was that for?” He asked. 

“For being an asshole.” You stated.

“So, every time I act like an asshole, you’re gonna act out?” He asked.

“Well now that you gave me the idea, I think I’ll use it.” You retorted. 

You let go of his pinky and went back to eating. He glared and did the same. After you both finished eating he took you back home and continued doing what you usually do after class.


	6. Project

You were waiting in the hall like usual, when you saw someone standing in front of you. You look up from your phone. It was Seto. At least he didn’t kick your shoes this time. He was glaring down at you though.

“Come inside already.” He said.

“No.” You said quickly.

He bent over and picked you up over his shoulder. You struggled a bit but eventually just let him carry you to your seat. Your classmates looked and laughed. At least someone was enjoying this show.

“I thought you’d stop doing this?” He asked after he put you down.

“It’s habit now.” You said and sat down.

He took his seat next to you. After some time passed you pulled out your supplies and the teacher started the class. She said that for people who missed the last class that there was a project due next Monday class and that you’d have the weekend to work on it together. 

You looked over at Seto and he looked back at you. We won’t miss anything important my ass you thought yourself. Now you gotta spend the weekend with Kaiba. The teacher continued on with the class. You took your notes as usual. Once class ended Seto waited for you outside of the class. 

“Here’s my number. I’ll contact you on Friday so we can get started.” He said as he handed you a paper and walked off. 

You put the number in your phone and texted him “Howdy.” You set off on your walk back to your dorm. Then you feel your phone vibrate. You check and it’s a text from Seto. You laugh at seeing his text. He had sent back a cowboy emoji. At least he has some humor. 

That Friday you and Seto had planned to meet at the Student Union Center. They had a common area where you could get snacks, work on projects and pretty comfortable couches. He was early and was already at a table. You set your stuff down and started discussing what the project was. 

Luckily the outline for the project was included in the syllabus. So, you had that on hand. The project was to write a paper on a rock together. You have to explain in detail how it’s formed and where it can be commonly found. For extra credit you can bring in a sample. 

After some careful thinking you and Seto chose to write about Quartz. Specifically, Amethyst. You thought you’d be able to leave but Seto wanted to get this done and over with, so you sat with him for hours writing a paper together. He reasoned that it was to make sure you would do your part of the work. You thought it was cruel and inhumane. 

Soon it was 10:30 pm. The place was starting to close and you were finishing up. You figured that since you were done, why not celebrate? Why not drag Seto along as well? As he finished typing you looked over at him and tried to give him your best puppy eyes.

“Since we’re done with this project do you want to do something?” You asked.

“What is it?” He asked with some concern.

“Well, I saw these flyers around for a party. I wanted to go, but not alone.” You said.

“Are you asking me out?” He asked.

You made a face of disgust. “Ew. No. I just wanted a male to accompany. Just in case some perv tries to hit on me.” You said.

“Hmm.” He said while thinking.

“Come on. It’s part of the college experience.” You somewhat begged. 

“I’ll accompany you, but only for an hour.” He said.

“Woo!” You exclaimed. An hour wasn’t much but what the hell. Maybe a few drinks will make him more chill. 

“When and where is this party?” He asked.

“Good question. Wait right here.” You said.

You quickly got up and went to a billboard with at least five posters talking about this party. Some fraternity was hosting it at there house. You took one of the posters and brought it back to your table with Seto. You handed it to him, and he took a look at it. 

“I’ll pick you up then.” He said and turned back and saved the document. 

He got up and went to a nearby printer station to print out the paper. It was your turn to look at the time and date on the poster. The party was tomorrow night and started around 6 pm. You started getting some doubts because you thought back on movies and such telling you how it would go. Hopefully things wouldn’t get intense. 

Once he returned, he put the papers in one of his folders and started packing up. You did the same. Before you took your separate ways home you told him to text you before he came to pick you up. You also told him to wear something nice. He usually dressed business casual, but it probably wouldn’t suit a party.

The day arrives and you start your usual Saturday morning routine. Once four hits you start to get ready. It took time to look good. In the middle or doing your hair you get a text from Seto. He said he’s at your place and waiting. You text him to come to your dorm because you just started your hair and it was going to take some time. 

A minute or so later you here a knock on your door. Your roommate answers and calls for you. You go and see Seto standing there. He’s wearing his usual business casual. You stare and him for a moment and then invite him in. 

“Seto, this isn’t really party clothing.” You said.

“What’s party clothing?” He asked.

“Something a bit more casual. I’d honestly hate if you ruined that shirt.” You said.

“I don’t really own casual clothing.” He said.

You stared at him and thought. Then you remembered a shirt you had bought a while back. It was too big for you. It didn’t really match your style either, but you think it might just fit Seto. 

“Take that shirt off.” You demanded.

He covered himself like he was being exposed. “What?”

“I’ve got something for you to wear, so take off that shirt.” You said as you turned to go and get that shirt.

It was a black turtleneck with blue roses embroidered on the sleeves. When you came back, he was half dressed in your living room. He was slightly toned, and you could make out abs that were forming. Damn, he was fiiiine. You handed him the shirt and tried not to stare. You went back to doing your hair and finishing up. 

You came back out and you weren’t going to lie. He pulled it off the shirt nicely. The roses even matched his eyes. Were his eyes always that piercing blue color. You snapped yourself out of that trance and walked towards the door. You made sure you would have everything you needed for the night and left. 

You got into his car. He brought the Roll Royce out for this. Nice. Soon you arrived at the frat house. You arrived late so there were quite a few people already there. You grabbed Seto and led him into the party. 

They almost didn’t let him in, but they soon realized who they were denying. They let you both in after that. You went straight for the drinks. He decided leaning on a wall and watching other people was better. He was the DD so that was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may not come out for a while. I have part of an essay due this week and I suck at reading and writing essays. If only I could submit fanfics.


	7. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really bad concentration and wrote this instead of reading the book I need for my essay. Oops.

You went up to Seto holding a can of soda for him. You smiled as you offered it, holding a mixed vodka drink. In a classic red solo cup. He took the drink from you and took a few sips as he looked out at the crowd that was forming. 

Oh yeah, this was probably the classic college experience. You didn’t really expect Seto to come along either. But he wasn’t too bad. Maybe he just needed to loosen up and relax. You were gonna make this fun and be friendly. 

He leaned down to you and pointed at a group of people. “What are they doing?”

You looked over at what he was pointing at. “Oh, they’re just shotgunning beer.”

He kept looking over at them. You leaned towards him. “Do you want to try it?”

He looked down at you a bit shocked. You shrugged your shoulders at him. 

“Only a suggestion.” You said.

He thought for a while and kept looking on. “Sure.” He said.

It was your turn to return the shocked expression. You never thought he’d say sure to shotgunning beer. You didn’t even think he liked beer. He seemed more like a wine guy to you. 

“Hold this and I’ll grab us some beer.” You handed him your drink and walked off to go and grab it. 

When you came back you saw him sipping on your drink. “Hey!!” you yelled at him.

He just smirked and started drinking your drink faster as you walked over to him. You set the cans down and took your drink from him. You finished off what he hadn’t drank and playfully glared at him. 

You threw your cup in a nearby trash can and handed him a can of beer. 

“How do you do this?” He asked. 

“So, get out your keys, poke a hole in the can, put your mouth on it and open the tab.” You explained. 

Both you and Seto pulled out keys. You found one of your keys that you didn’t mind damaging and was probably sharp enough. You saw Seto watching you and waiting.

“Are you a visual learner?” You snickered.

He just gave you his trademark glare. “No, I was just waiting for you. You’re slow.” He said and held his key.

You giggled. He was totally waiting to see how you did it. You held the key firmly and struck the car. It started foaming out and you quickly tried to follow the procedure of shotgunning. You were never that great at this. You looked over at Seto and saw he was struggling too. You finished what you could of the drink. 

Beer is nasty and you gagged a little after chugging it. Seto took it like a champ. Chugging a drink like that though made you burp quite a bit. You had to excuse yourself a few times before it stopped. 

The music was starting to get good and people were dancing. You decided you wanted to join in too. You were feeling a bit tipsy and you didn’t want to kill the vibe. You walked over to where people were dancing. 

After dancing by yourself for a while you saw Seto just standing there looking around. His face had that Asian glow. You decided to you wanted to dance with him and thought to invite him in the most stupid way. 

You pretended to fish him in. He just stared you down and gave you the cut it out hand motion. His loss. You continued dancing amongst the people. Then you felt two hands on your hips and someone coming up behind you. 

You turn and face some Zac Effron wanna be. He was okay looking but you were not feeling it with his unwanted hands on your hips. You gently took his hands off you. You didn’t want them kicking you out because you pissed someone off and started a fight. This guy had a very punchable face.

“Sorry, I’m here with someone.” You said to him.

“I don’t see him here.” He said. 

You pointed over at Seto. The guy looked at Seto and then back to you. 

“He’s not here now. Just one little dance baby.” He said and got closer to you.

“No, I kinda just want to dance on my own.” You said and tried to back away.

“Don’t be like that. Come on.” He said and put his hands on you again.

You felt someone take the guys hands off your waist. You looked up and saw Seto. “She said no.”

Zac Effron look alike backed away while saying dude chill. He went back and disappeared into the crowd.

“Thanks.” You said. 

“That’s why you invited me.” He said and started to make his way back to where he was standing. You grabbed his shirt sleeve. 

“Wanna dance?” You asked a little shyly.

“I don’t really dance.” He said and went back to his spot. 

You didn’t feel comfortable dancing by yourself anymore and went to make yourself another drink to bring back your buzz. Zac Effron ruined what buzz you had going and you wanted that back again. At least to forget what happened. 

Right as you made your drink, there he was. Ugh. The place was not big enough for you to get away from him. You rolled your eyes as he made his way towards you. He better not try some shit again. Seto probably didn’t want to babysit you from creeps the whole time. You should make Seto a drink.

“Hey, I’m sorry for earlier.” The guy said to you.

You were taken aback. “huh?”

“Yeah, I can be an idiot sometimes. Sorry.” He said.

Huh. Weird but maybe not all frat guys were assholes. “Thanks.” You said. You grabbed a second cup and started making a second cup for Seto. 

“So, is that guy your boyfriend?” He asked.

You made a face and the guy laughed. “He’s just a friend.” You said.

“Ah, alright. Well see you around.” He said and took off.

You finished making Seto a drink and went over to him with your drink. He seemed pretty uninterested in everything. You handed him the drink and he turned it down. He said you’d be leaving in a while and he wanted to sober up. 

You threw out his drink. You felt a bit bad but four drinks might be too much for you. You took sips out of your drink and got Seto a bottle of water they had available. You brought it back to him and he drank it. You stumbled a bit on your way over to him.

Seto laughed at you. You glared at him and stuck out your tongue. You kept drinking and trying to just vibe. The music was okayish. You watched people dance and you wanted to join in. Maybe even make Seto join this time. 

As you looked up at him and felt a little woozy. Maybe that was one too many drinks. Everything was starting to look blurry too. Seto looked at you, a bit annoyed. He took the drink from you and looked at it. When he looked back at you, he looked a bit concerned.

You tried to speak but you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness. That probably wasn’t a good sign. The last thing you really remember was giving him two finger guns and a dumbass smile.


	8. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I really need to start working on that essay.

When you woke up you were in a bed you didn’t recognize. You sat up panicked and looked at your surroundings. You were in a queen-sized long bed. All your clothes were still on with the exception of your shoes. The room was huge and pretty huge too.

Your head hurt like a motherfucker and when you got up you felt really sick. You were lucky and there was a bathroom in the room. You proceeded to blow chunks and when you came back out, you saw Seto standing there. 

You waved. “Hi.”

He waved back hesitantly. “You feeling okay?” 

“I have a huge headache.” You said and slowly walked back to the bed. You sat down on one side. He sat down on the other side and handed you a water. You drank it hoping it would help with the pain.

“Did I drink too much last night? What happened?” You laughed softly and laid back.

“How much do you remember from last night?” He asked, concern in his voice.

You looked up at him. Thinking hard. You gave him two finger guns. “That’s it.” You said.

“oh wow.” He said. “You passed out after that. You hit the floor pretty hard. I took you home and put you in my guest room.”

“Well that explains the headache.” You said. 

Seto looked at you. He looked so serious it was kind of scary. “Someone drugged you. I looked at your drink and there was a dissolving pill in it.” 

You looked back at him a bit shocked. “You could’ve started off with that!”

“I wanted to try to break it gently to you.” He said. 

“Wait.” You looked at his face and saw bruising. “What happened?” You touched the bruise.

“Ow.” He backed away from you. “I got into a bit of a fight with the person who might have drugged you. 

“What?” You said shocked. 

“I overheard them say how I got lucky with their hard work. So, once I got you safe in the car, I went back and taught them a lesson.” He said.

“I didn’t take you as a teacher.” You said.

“I’m very hands on.” He said.

You laughed. Your head hurt a bit when you laughed. You drank more water. 

“Would you like to pursue legal action?” He asked. 

“Nah. Nothing would probably come of it. Besides I think that’s enough partying for me.” You said. 

“That party sucked. I could probably take you to someplace better to party.” He said.

“Will you dance?” You asked.

“Maybe.” He said.

You pouted. “You owe me a dance.” You said.

“No, I don’t.” He said and got up to leave. “You can rest here for a while. Call if you need me.”

You kept pouting and he looked down at you from the door.

“No amount of pouting will get you, your way with me.” He said and walked out.

Well, fuck. You drank some more water and slipped into sweet unconscious. A good nap should help the headache. After an hour or so you woke up again. Your head still hurt but not as bad as before. You laid in the bed for a while.

You fought with yourself about what happened. Should you pursue some legal action? Did you have the money for that? Would anyone even really care? It may not result in anything. You kept fighting yourself and decided to just distract yourself. It was unhealthy but you didn’t care.

You got up from the bed. Still a little wobbly. This would probably be your only chance to see where Seto lived. You went to the door and opened it slightly. You peeked out of the crack into the hallway.

It looked luxurious. The hallway wasn’t long so you could partially see into the living room. There was a huge chandelier and quite simple looking furniture. You felt like you had to pay to be even looking at this. You didn’t see Seto around, so you decided to step out and have a looksie. Looking wouldn’t hurt anyone.

You stepped into the hallway. Next to the room you were in was another room. You guessed that’s where Seto slept. He might be in there. You crept down the hall into the living room. It had huge window walls. It peered out over the city. You went closer to get a better view when you heard someone clear his throat. 

You turned and saw Seto in the kitchen that was adjoined with the kitchen. You gave him your best innocent smile and waved at him. He just glared at you with some food in his hands. Seeing the food made you realize you were starving. He sawing you staring at his food. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

You wiped the drool from your mouth. “Just a little.” You replied. 

He gave a light laugh. He fixed you a plate of food that he had ordered. You went over to look at what food it was. Chinese take-out, fuck yeah. He handed you the plate and you sat down at the table nearby. You dug in like it was your last meal. Seto sat down and ate his food. 

“Why are you taking care of me right now?” You asked after swallowing what you had in your mouth.

“Consider it friendship.” He said and ate some food. 

“So now you wanna be friends?” You asked.

“Maybe.” He answered. 

You shot him a look that basically said “this bitch.” He looked at you and back to his food. He kept eating you rolled your eyes and continued eating. After you had finished eating, he took you back home. You took a well-deserved shower and got ready for Monday.


	9. Take a Hike

“Are you still doing this?” He asked.

You looked up from your seat and smiled at him. He begrudgingly bent over to pick you up from your seat in the hall. You’ve accepted being forced into class early by Seto. It was the closest thing you got to feeling like a god amongst people. He dropped you down into your seat and you started getting ready for class. 

Seto had turned in your paper and class went on like usual. There was only a month left in the semester. Time goes by fast when you try to make someone’s life hell. So far this was turning out to be a pretty fun semester. Even though there was a few bumps in the road.

The next two weeks of classes went by pretty fast and normally. Then the teacher popped a question to the whole class. Take a final exam or do a hike and write a paper about it. The whole class unanimously decided that a hike would be better. 

After the vote the teacher explained what the hike would be. The class would go in groups of six with two T.A.’s that would act as their guides. You’d be taken to a location that you and your lab partner can pick. You got four location options and you’d have to sign up for it. After the hike you’d have to write about the rocks and location. You had to write it with your partner.

That honestly sounded really cool. A hike to get the stress of finals off your back and a simple paper that you and Seto had to write. The first paper went really well, and you got a good grade so this should be easy and fun. Seto didn’t look too thrilled but he also voted for the hike. Guess anything would be better than a test. 

She passed around a sheet of paper with the four locations, time, dates and place for you to sign up. Once the paper reached you saw most of the fun sounding places were filled up. The cave and mine hike were all filled up. All that was left was a mountain hiking trail and gorge. 

“Well, which do you want?” You asked him.

He looked at the paper and thought on it a bit. “Let’s do the mountain.” He said. 

“Why? The gorge sounds fun.” You asked.

“You seem like the type that would fall.” He said.

You sat there looking him with your jaw open. You’d argue with him, but he saw you trip on your way into the building earlier. You didn’t want that being brought up. You signed your names for the mountain hike. You took note on what day and when you’d have to show up. 

It would be on Monday around class time. You’d have to provide your own snacks and money for emergencies. The geology department did provide lunch, water and transportation though so that was cool. You’d get a whole weekend to prepare. But you weren’t gonna lie to yourself. You’d put off preparation for Sunday.

The weekend came and you just spent it catching up on sleep. On Sunday you went to the nearest store and stocked up on supplies. You grabbed two water bottles, a Gatorade, some granola bars, trail mix, candy, jerky and even some fresh fruit. You made to get enough for you and Seto to share. You even found a small first aid kit!

That night you packed and even picked out your clothes in advance. You chose some good athletic pants with a shirt and a sweater. You felt pretty confident that this would be good enough and a really fun little adventure. It’s the closest thing to a vacation during finals, so you were thrilled. 

That Monday you were so ready, you went to class earlier than ever. You were assigned to meet at the classroom and the T.A.’s would take you to the van for transport. You were so excited that you walked into the class on your own. When you noticed you turned to step out but Seto bumped right into you.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To my usual waiting spot.” You replied and tried to go around him. 

He blocked the doorway. “Nope. You’re already here.” He said.

You got past him and you felt him grab your backpack and pull you back in. You grabbed the door frame to stop yourself from being pulled in. It was working. He wrapped his arms around your waist and that caught you off guard. You still held on for dear life. 

Right as he was about to lift you the T.A.’s came to the room. Both you and Seto stared at them. They stared back. Seto slowly let go of you and you let go of the door frame. You both walked in with the T.A.’s and classmates staring. Your classmates were stifling laughter.

Once the T.A.’s had made sure everyone was there and accounted for, they took you to van. It had nine seats for everyone to fit in. You decided to sit in the back of the van and Seto followed you in. Everyone made friendly chatter and you just spaced out while looking out the window. 

You had fall asleep during the drive. When you woke up, you found yourself on Seto’s shoulder. He had also fallen asleep. His head was on top of yours. You fell back to sleep again and when you woke up, he was slowly nudging you off of him. You jerked up and were wide awake now.

“We’re here.” He said. 

You looked around and everyone was climbing out of the car. You stretched and Seto got out of the car. After stretching you followed behind him. The T.A.’s were going through what to expect on the trail, safety, etc. To be honest, you zoned out. You were too busy admiring the scenery. Your phone was charged, and you were ready to take some photos. 

You and Seto had devised a sort of plan. He would take notes on the rocks the T.A.’s pointed out and you would take pictures. That way you can come back to the pictures and notes for the assignment later. Soon you all set off on the trail.

It was pretty relaxing. The trail wasn’t too difficult to follow, mainly because you were just following the T.A.’s. Surprisingly there were quite a bit of rock locations that you didn’t think would come up through a mountain trail. It was quite forested too. 

Once you reached the end of your hike the T.A.’s led you to picnic area. It was pretty cute. There were a few wooden tables in a clearing and a large pond surrounded by trees. You all sat down to enjoy packed lunch. You hadn’t gone through many of your hiking snacks, so you were pretty hungry.

They packed some sandwiches, waters and chips for everyone on the trip. Once they made sure everyone was counted for, they passed out the food. You all ate together and then were given 30 minutes to rest and relax before you had to hike back down. 

You took that time to wander around the clearing. Since the learning part of the hike was over you wanted to get some pictures for yourself. You took some pictures of the birds around and saw a nice area in the forest to get good picture to show off to friends and family. 

You looked towards the group and back to that spot in the forest. It wasn’t too far. Just three minutes and you’d be back. You went into the little spot. There were a few fallen trees and one of the stumps looked like a throne. You planned to sit in it and set your phone on a timer. You were gonna be like a god of the forest. 

You took a few photos in it but the camera angle wasn’t good. That’s when he arrived. Like a fucking anime villain coming up behind the protagonist. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

He scared the shit out of you. You turned to face him; pretty sure he had been looking over your shoulder the whole time. 

“I was trying to get a good photo to show off this little trip.” You replied. Your voice was a little shaky and you pointed to the stump.

“It looks like a throne.” You continued.

He looked at the stump and then back at you. “Did you get your picture?” He asked.

“Yeah but it didn’t come out too good.” You said. Since he’s here he could probably help your little dilemma. “Can you take my picture?” You asked and handed him your phone.

“Okay, but we leave after I take this.” He said.

“Okay!” You ran over to the throne and he took your picture. You looked at it after he handed it back to you. It looked pretty fucking good. 

As you turned to make your way out you noticed something. You were in the forest a little deeper than you thought. Both you and Seto looked around and then at each other. You were lost. He pointed at one direction. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s this way.” He said and started walking.

You followed him. He had to be right. He did just come out from the clearing to get you. But after walking for a bit you both realized he didn’t know. You decided it would be best to go back the throne stump. You decided you’d lead the way this time. 

Unfortunately, you got even more lost. You couldn’t find it; you were pretty sure it was right behind you. You looked at Seto and you could see panic set into him. You decided that it would be better to just sit somewhere and wait for help. That would be better than getting more lost.

You spotted a nice-looking place to sit and think things through. You grabbed Seto’s hand and you were going to lead him there. Hopefully you could get him to not panic. You took a few steps towards the area when you fell through the ground.


	10. Oh, Schist.

When you opened your eyes, everything was blurry. You thought you died. But once pain settled in you realized you were still alive. You were facing up and could see the hole you fell from. It wasn’t particularly huge, but you fell through it. You guessed it was maybe a story or so.

You hoped it was just you that fell through the hole. You don’t remember Seto falling in with you. You can’t even really remember the fall. You must’ve hit your head or something. As you became more aware of the pain you let out a groan. Your head hurt like a motherfucker. Your side and right leg were in pain. You probably landed on your side or something. 

You sat up and tried to look around. It was pretty dark and even the light from outside the hole was growing dim. It was orange so you assumed it would be sunset. Wouldn’t Seto have gotten help by now? People must’ve been looking for you. 

That’s when you saw him also laying down. Well, fuck. You crawled over to him. While crawling you discovered your ankle was in severe pain, most likely a sprain. As you made your way over to Seto you prayed to any god that would listen that he wasn’t dead. 

You shook his shoulder. “Seto. Wake up.” 

He sat up violently and looked around in a panic. You got a bit spooked by that that you jumped back. At least he wasn’t dead.

“Where are we?” He asked.

You pointed up and he looked in that direction, then back at you. Light was fading rather quickly. You think you could make out fear on his face. You pulled out your phone. Maybe you could call the police for help. No signal. Seto had done the same. The way he put away his phone most likely meant that his phone had no signal either.

You used your phones flashlight to look through your bag and the things you had. You were lucky to have picked up the first aid kit. It wasn’t very big or filled with much. You looked over at Seto. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He said quietly. 

You took off your shoe and wrapped it up as best as you could. You checked yourself for any other injuries but besides some bruising and a minor cut on your head you were fine. You turned your attention to Seto. 

“Show me where you're hurt.” You said. 

“I’m fine.” He said but the way he was cradling his arm told you he was lying.

“Now, it’s the time to lie to me.” You said and pointed your flashlight in his face. 

He turned away but you grabbed his face and made him look at you. He blushed but you didn’t really notice. His face had many cuts and forming bruises on it. You let go of his face and looked at his arm. His shoulder looked off. Oh great. 

“Did you dislocate your arm?” You asked.

“No.” He snapped.

You poked it. He cursed at you and glared at you. You glared back at him.

“I said don’t lie to me.” You said. 

He looked away from you.

“So, we’re about to do something totally not fun.” You continued.

“What?” He said nervously.

“Okay. So, I know how to pop shoulders back into place. I used to do it all time.” You said. He looked quite terrified. 

“It’s a lot better than having that out of place. We don’t know when we could get out of here.” You continued. You weren’t sure if you were convincing him or scaring him. 

“Okay.” He said. 

You set him into position and started popping it back into place. He screamed a bit as you put it back in place. Maybe someone would hear that. After you popped it back in you used your sweater as a makeshift sling for him to use. Once that was over with you tended to the cuts on his face. He didn’t enjoy that either. 

Once you got first aid out of the way you settled down a bit. As far as you both know the injuries weren’t super serious. You just had to focus on surviving till help arrived. Hopefully you wouldn’t be here long. Finals and schoolwork needed you. 

You pulled out the hiking snacks you hadn’t eaten. A Gatorade, water bottle, two granola bars, most of the trail mix, candy and unopened jerky. You turned to Seto. He was rustling through his bag as well and pulled some things out.

“What do you have?” You asked and looked at what he laid out. 

“A water bottle, 3 cliff bars and mixed dried fruit.” He said. 

It wasn’t much but for a few days if you ration it right might just be alright. You were stuck under the forest. If you were above it that would be a different story and you’d have probably been found by now. 

You turned off your phone. It’s be better to save the battery and lighting for when you’d need. At this point it was nighttime and it was pitch black. You put your hand in front of your face and waved it. If it weren’t for the little bit of moonlight you wouldn’t have seen your hand. 

You settled down a bit, adrenaline leaving you and fear taking over. That was not a fun feeling. You started breathing heavy and tried your best to control it. Tears started swelling your eyes as worries and horrible thoughts filled your head. You trembled as you wiped tears from your face. 

You felt Seto wrap his good arm around you and rub your shoulder. He pulled you towards him. You wrapped your arms around his chest and sobbed into his shoulder. He stiffened a bit but slowly relaxed. 

“Sit in my lap.” He said.

“Huh?” You looked up at him and he turned his face away.

“Do it before I change my mind.” He snapped. Your eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark and you could see he was crying too. 

You climbed into his lap and buried your head into his shoulder. You were still crying but damn this was actually comforting you. He rocked back and forth with you while you calmed down. He was still rubbing your shoulder and it felt really nice. Once you calmed down, he stopped rocking and rubbing your shoulder. 

“Feeling better now?” He asked.

“Yeah. Why are you being so nice right now?” You asked quietly. Your voice a little scratchy from crying. 

“It seemed like the right thing to do.” He said.

You looked up at him. Tears still falling from your face and you could see some still falling from his. You wiped it off his face.

“You’re such a bad liar.” You said.

You rested your head back on him. He rubbed your shoulder more. You leaned more into him and felt yourself drift off. You’re pretty sure you felt him lean back into the wall.


	11. Rock Bottom

When you woke up you were on the floor. You were sure you fell asleep on Seto’s lap. Maybe your head made that up. You moved around a bit to stretch out. You were sore from the walk and the bruises that covered your body. Your ankle was also still fucked up. 

You sat up and looked for Seto. He was standing under the hole trying to figure how to get up it. He wasn’t tall enough to climb out but maybe if you got on his shoulders you could jump out. He looked over at you. 

“You’re finally awake.” He said. 

You nodded and rubbed the remaining sleep from your eyes. “Did you find a way out?” You asked.

“Maybe.” He said. 

With that response you were awake. “How?” You asked. 

“There’s a small opening over there.” He gestured to one area and you looked over at it. “I’m guessing we fell into a part of a cave. This may take us deeper into the ground or be a way out.” He continued.

Your eyebrows furrowed at hearing it could take you deeper. “What about up?” You asked. 

“Even if I were to let you get on my shoulders, I doubt you’d be tall enough to reach.” He said.

“Weird cave tunnel it is then.” You said and tried to get up. 

As you stepped down on your ankle a shooting pain came up your leg. You fell to the floor trying to make the pain stop. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t come with me.” He said. 

“What if you need two hands?” You asked. 

“I should be fine.” He said.

You didn’t want him to walk off into a cave by himself. You knew that was a stupid and risky idea. You had to come up with a way of making him stay or find a solution to go with him. You had to think fast. 

“Don’t go!” You called out. 

“Why not?” He asked.

“It’s not safe!” You said. 

“I should be fine.” He said and still made his way towards the tunnel.

“No!” You called out. 

He still kept walking. Stubborn ass Sasquatch is gonna get himself dead. You looked at your shoes and had a big brain moment. You took it off and threw it at his head. He turned and glared at you. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled as he walked over to you. 

You saw your chance. You grabbed his leg and held on for dear life. He tried his best to get you off but eventually fell over. You climbed on top of him and pinned his good arm down. You got up in his face.

“Look. It’s not smart to go venturing off by yourself. If you get hurt or worse, no one is going to save you. I’ll be stuck here by myself.” You said.

He just glared at you. You returned the glare. 

“I want to get out of here as badly as you do but we can’t be doing stupid shit like going off on our own. We do stuff together or not at all.” You said it sternly. 

He struggled under you a bit. He honestly could break you in half if he felt like it but since you were both badly hurt, he couldn’t do shit under you. You gripped his arm harder and looked him in the eyes. If looks could kill you’d be dead ten times over with the way he was looking at you.

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “Fine. As soon as you’re able to walk we go into that tunnel.” He said. 

“Deal.” You said and got off of him. 

He seemed relieved to have you off of him. That reminded you of last night. Did ya’ll cuddle or was that some weird ass dream? A figment of your imagination? He didn’t seem like the type that would do that. Right?

“Hey…Did cuddle last night?” You asked.

You swore you saw him blush but lighting in this pit was pretty shit. 

“I wouldn’t call it cuddling…” He said.

“Thank you.” You said. He looked a bit shocked to hear that. “It helped a lot.” You continued. 

It was your turn to blush now. This was a real awkward situation and there was literally no escape from it. Luckily your rumbling stomach broke the tension. You pulled some snacks out of your bag.

“Hungry?” You asked. 

He walked over to you and brought out his own snacks. You both decided to ration the drinks to one per day. Less if you could help it, due to the fact that you didn’t know when it would rain next. You shared a granola bar, a piece of jerky and some of the trail mix. It wasn’t much of a breakfast, but you guys didn’t have much to start out with in the first place. 

You both chowed away on your food. You were so tempted to grab some more. Normally you’d probably chow down all these snacks while watching Netflix. Rationing food like this would be hard. 

“What time is it?” You asked after you finished your food. 

Seto looked at his watch. “A little after noon. Why?”

“Just curious. Not like there’s much else for us to do.” You said.

“Except check out that tunnel.” He said. 

You looked around for your shoe. He laughed.

“I’m joking. I promise I won’t leave you by yourself.” He said and held up his pinky to you.

You smiled. Your pinky promises were catching on to him. You wrapped your pinky around his. You both squeezed and released each other’s pinkies.

You laid down on the floor. There wasn’t much else to do. Might as well make small talk or something before you get bored and eat all the snacks. 

“So, what classes do you plan to take next semester?” You asked.

“None. This is my last semester.” He said.

“You graduate?” You asked.

“If we get out of here.” He remarked.

“Oh.” You said quietly.

It was a bit quiet after that. A little awkward. Hopefully you’d get out of this place soon. Since Seto owned a company there were probably search teams out for him or something. Maybe your family was looking for you too. 

“Why is it that you’re always getting into problems and dragging me into them.” He said.

“Where is this coming from?” You asked. 

“Every time I go somewhere with you, I always end up getting hurt and taking care of your ass.” He said. 

You were taken aback. “Then why do you stay around me?” You asked raising your voice.

“Because you decided to be my lab partner and just be a general nuisance. I thought if I could be your friend you would calm down but no. You just caused more problems.” He said. 

“If that’s how you feel, then just go away!” You yelled.

“Fine. The faster I can get away from you the better.” He said as he got up and walked to the tunnel. 

“Good! I hope something bad happens to you! Then you can’t blame it on me!” You yelled after him. 

He didn’t even acknowledge your response and just went into the tunnel. You watched as he walked into the tunnel and disappear. You sat by yourself in the hole. Tears started filling your eyes. What he said kinda hurt. You wiped your eyes and tried to keep from crying.


	12. Help

It had been a few hours and the sun was setting. He hadn’t come back yet. Maybe he got out and found help. Maybe they’ll come for you in a bit. It was safer to stay behind and wait rather than move and never be found.

Another hour passed and nothing happened. You decided it would probably be better to wait till morning. Maybe people will come for you by then. It would also give you more time to cool off from that fight. The last person you wanted to see was Seto. 

What he said really struck a chord. It didn’t help that people used to find you annoying and a nuisance. Did people still think of you that way? If Seto did, then maybe everyone else did. Thinking on it wasn’t good. You ended up crying yourself to sleep. 

When you woke up the next morning nothing really changed. Once it hit noon you started to worry. What if Seto didn’t get help? What if he got lost? What if something bad did happen? Your ankle still hurt. What help could you be?

You crawled towards the tunnel entrance. You called out a hello into it. You waited for a response. Nothing came. You peered in. It was pretty dark in there. For a second you thought you heard Seto. You called out once again. This time you definitely heard a response. It sounded far away. That idiot must’ve gotten himself in trouble or something.

You looked at your phone battery. Only seventy percent left. You hoped that was enough to get you there and back. You made sure you had all your stuff with you. You tried your best to stand up and get into the tunnel. The opening was somewhat big, so you didn’t have to crouch over too much. You used the wall as support as you made your way in. Using natural light to see until you needed your phone light.

You didn’t make it very far before you came into a fork in the tunnel. Luckily the ground was dust. You looked for his footprints. You drew an arrow pointed to where you came from and grabbed a rock to put in the middle of the arrow. Just to make sure you called out him name. You waited and listened for a response. You heard a small response of a “here.”

You hobbled down the pathway. Luckily it was pretty straight forward. After a bit you reached a large open space. You looked around and didn’t really see him. You looked for the footsteps. They didn’t appear so clearly. Like he walked around in circles for a bit. You called out to him. You heard him respond a little louder. You made your way to the sound.

You checked you phone battery as you walked. Sixty percent left. Time to be a little more sparingly with the flashlight. You walked to another tunnel you saw his footprints walk to. That’s when you came across the slight drop. You peered in. It wasn’t too big, probably one foot. As your light moved forward you saw Seto laying there. You nearly jumped back from not expecting him to be there. He didn’t even look at you. 

“Seto?” You asked. 

“I’m alive.” He said. His voice cracked. 

You got down into the hole and sat next to him giving your ankle a rest. You turned off the flashlight to conserve battery. 

“What happened?” You asked. 

“I fell.” He said.

“I guessed as much. You’re gonna have to tell me more if you want my help.” You said.

“Who said I needed your help.” He scoffed.

“Fine. I’ll leave.” You said.

You started getting up to leave. You felt him grab your arm.

“No.” He said.

You removed your arm from his grip. “What do you want then?” You said aggressively. You sat there in the dark for a while waiting for his response.

“I do need your help.” He said quietly.

“Then why are you being such a dick?” You snapped.

“I’m sorry.” He uttered. 

You were a bit shocked that he knew how to say sorry. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you. This whole situation. I was frustrated.” He said.

“Thanks.” You said quietly. 

“But what you said got to me.” You continued as you teared up a bit. Thank god he couldn’t see you cry this time. He was silent while you talked.

“It really hurt, and I thought on what you said. We don’t have to be friends and I’ll cut contact after we finish classes.” You choked up a bit at the last part. You were really starting to have fun with him and even thought you were becoming friends.

“No. Please don’t.” He said. You heard him shift about and felt him touch your foot as he looked for you. 

“I was angry. I shouldn’t have said any of that.” He said. 

You wiped the tears you had on your face and grabbed his hand, so he wasn’t just grabbing your foot. He squeezed your hand. 

“I really am sorry. I enjoy the time we spend together. You act like yourself and don’t take any of my shit. Most people would just leave but you decided to stay and challenge me. I hated it in the beginning, but I appreciate it now.” He said. 

This sounded pretty sincere compared to how he talked most of the time. You were tearing up again. Relieved that he didn’t want you to leave, that he didn’t find you annoying. You felt his hand pulling you closer to him. Did he want a hug? You went in closer. It was too dark to see. 

You felt him hand let go of yours and reach up to your face. Awkwardly he found your lips and moved his hand toward your check. He wiped you tear as best as he could. You giggled a bit at that. You grabbed his hand. It felt so warm against your cheek.

“Thank you.” You said quietly. You cleared your throat a bit and sat back up. 

“Should we get out of here?” You asked. It was pretty chilly in here and he was still using your sweater as a makeshift sling.

“I’d love to, but I actually do need your help.” He said. 

“Yeah, I was about to ask why you were on the floor.” You stated and laughed.

“My phone lost battery and I thought I could make it back in the dark. Instead I fell in this hole. I landed on my hip. I don’t know if it just hurts or it got dislocated” He said.

“Let me take a look at it.” You said. You started getting out your phone.

“Wait.” He said quickly. “It’s below the belt. I’d have to take off my pants.” He continued.

There was an awkward silence. 

“Just take it off to where I would need to look. Cover what you don’t want me seeing and let me know when you’re ready.” You said. 

Thank god it fucking dark. Your face was probably several shades of red. You were trying so hard to keep your composure. You heard him shuffle around and mess with his clothing. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” He said.

You turned on your flashlight. You also happened to see the phone percentage. Fifty-five. Better make this quick. You pointed it towards him. His pants weren’t pulled too low, but this was still awkward as hell. His had the biggest bruise though. Nothing looked too out of place though. 

“Can you move it?” You asked.

He moved his leg around and you watched his hip carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary. Thank god cause you’d never be able to move him on your own. He probably weighed like 200 pounds. Unfortunately, it would probably hurt like a motherfucker for him to walk though. You turned off the light.

“I diagnose you with an ugly bruise. Everything looks fine but it’s going to be a bitch to walk” You said. 

“That’s fine. Let’s just get out of here.” He said. 

You turned the light back on as you both made your way out of the cave. You were both hobbling to get out. When you got out of the cave there was still some daylight left. You never felt so relieved to see the sun. You both quickly found a place to sit and rest. 

You pulled out the snacks and handed Seto his portion of the rations quickly ate your own. Trail mix never tasted so good before. You felt like you really deserved those M&Ms. After eating you laid down and closed your eyes. 

You heard Seto moving around. You didn’t pay it much mind. You just wanted to relax. Then you hear him sit next to you. You opened one eye to look at him. He wasn’t even looking at you. You closed your eye again.

“I meant what I said in the cave.” He said. 

“I know.” You said.

He grabbed your hand. You looked at him and sat up.

“Everything okay?” You asked.

“Yeah. I just…” He got quiet with the last part.

“Huh?” You leaned in closer to him. 

“I don’t know how I feel.” He said. 

“That’s okay. We’ll get out of this alive.” You said. 

The sun was setting, and you were feeling a little tired. You laid back down and felt yourself slowly drift off. Today sure was exhausting. You thought you heard Seto say something, but you were too tired to really care. You’ll ask him when you wake up.


	13. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am on Hiatus for now. Classes are really demanding my attention. Please enjoy this.

When you woke up you found yourself still holding hands with Seto. He was sound asleep. You slowly removed your hand from his. You checked your phone for connection. There still wasn’t any. You put your phone away to conserve battery just in case you needed it. Right as you did Seto woke up. 

You got out the snacks and water. There wasn’t much left for you two to eat. You and Seto both looked at each other with a worried expression. Maybe a joke would help lighten the mood. 

“So, when food runs out, do we draw sticks to see who gets eaten first?” You asked with a slight giggle. 

He did not return the giggle. The joke was in poor taste. You both sat there and awkwardly ate your food. You looked around to see if you could find some way to get out. There wasn’t much. A few small rocks and dirt everywhere. You’ve never felt so helpless.

“How long till you think we’re found?” You asked.

“Probably not for a while.” He said.

“Do you think we’re gonna die here?” You asked.

“Possibly.” He responded.

You faked a gasp and clasped your face. “I’m gonna die a virgin!” You exclaimed and laughed a little.

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” He asked.

You laughed. “No, it’s a funny response to death though.” You said.

He gave out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. You smiled at him. 

“So, if we do get out of here what’s the first thing you’re going to do?” You asked.

“Sex.” He said bluntly.

You stared at him stunned. He looked at you deadpan in the eyes. Then he started laughing at your expression. That cheeky bastard. You laughed with him. At least he could tell a joke. Little moments like this were fun. 

Time passed on by into the afternoon. It was hot and you were nearly out of Gatorade. No more water was left. Concern was growing. It didn’t look like it would rain soon. You looked at Seto.

“We need to get out of here.” You said. 

He nodded in agreement. You both decided that the way he went in the first time probably wouldn’t lead to the way out. You both decided to stay along a wall that way if the phone died you could just turn around and make it back to the beginning. You’d try to conserve as much battery on your phone as you could though. 

You both packed up and left your names in the dirt on the floor just in case someone came along. Although you doubted, they would. As soon as you were done you both set off into the cave again. Good thing is was cool in the cave. 

You used your light very sparingly and used the wall for support. Luckily there weren’t many dips in the ground that you tripped on. There were a few twists and turns you had to take as well. Eventually you felt warm air. You didn’t want to get excited though. Just in case it was another hole in the roof. 

Just as your phone died, you saw light. It was very dim though. You started to walk quickly but as the slope in the cave increased it was hard to walk quickly. The closer you got the warmer and more light came through. 

Unfortunately, you would need to climb up some rocks to make it to the exit. Your ankle was screaming at you to stop but the relief of getting out motivated you more. You were basically like a moth to a lamp when you saw the exit. You never thought you could move that fast. Seto came out right after you. 

He hugged you tightly. You were both relieved to be out of that cave. You were so happy you could kiss him. Fuck it, you thought to yourself. You grabbed his face and kissed him. To your surprise he kissed you back. Once you both parted, it was a little awkward. 

“How are we gonna get out of this forest now?” You asked to break the silence. 

He let you go and tried to fix himself up as best as he could. “We hiked up, so I guess we’ll have to head down.” He said. 

The ground was still sloped around the area. It was your best bet to get out. You desperately wanted water and food. Your ankle was killing you though and you’re pretty sure Seto’s hip was in pain. You looked around and found a dead tree with big and long branches. You got them and gave the longer one to Seto.

“Your hip must be killing you.” You said.

“Thanks.” He said softly. 

You both made your way down the slope. Eventually though it stopped being a slope. Sunset was on its way as well. Guess one more night here wouldn’t kill you. You were so close to freedom though. You stopped in an area where you thought it would be safe. 

You sat down. You were so glad to take a rest and your ankle was even more thankful. Seto sat next to you. You both hadn’t really talked since you left the cave. You didn’t dare look at him. That kiss was so impulsive, it was probably best you apologize. 

“Hey…So that kiss earlier.” You started and looked up at him.

“Yeah.” He responded. He didn’t look at you. 

“I’m sorry. It was impulsive, I was just excited to get out of there.” You said and waited for a response. No response from him. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship or…” You continued.

“Do remember anything I said last night?” He cut you off and looked over at you. 

The sun started setting. It came across his face in just the right way. His eyes glowed really nicely. You almost lost yourself in them. 

“uh…That you didn’t know how you felt? Well, we got out of the cave!” You said and finger gunned him.

He looked at you a bit dumbfounded. That’s when you remembered he was still talking to you as you fell asleep. You forgot to ask him what he said. Well now’s a good chance to do that.

“Oh yeah. I fell asleep at some point while you were talking last night. What were saying?” You asked.

His facial expression didn’t change. He just blinked a few times. Like he was making sure you were a dumbass that fell asleep while talking. You gave him a shit eating grin as an apology. Once his gaze left you, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. You made a big oof.

“Everything okay?” You asked.

“You don’t know any of what I said last night?” He asked.

“No. What’s up? You’re making me worry. Is it your bruise?” You said and reached for your stuff. Maybe you had something that could help.

“It’s not my bruise.” He grabbed your hand. “I’ll tell you under better conditions.” He continued.

“That’s cryptic as fuck.” Your voice cracked as you said that. You took your hand back. 

He rolled his eyes and gave you his resting bitch face. The sun had set, and it was getting pretty dark. The moon was almost full and really bright. Everything had a nice glow. You looked around. Seto’s face didn’t need any more of your attention. With the night came a chill though and he was still using your sweater. You shivered a bit. 

“Cold?” He asked. 

“Just a bit, it’s nice though compared to the heat of today.” You said.

He laid back. Guess he was gonna go to sleep on you this time. Fair enough, you pulled the same stunt on him yesterday. You waited for the moon to raise a little farther in the sky and for the stars to shine. You laid back and looked at them.

“Nice night for star gazing?” You heard Seto say in your ear. 

You jumped a bit and he laughed at you. First being cryptic and now scaring you. Ugh. You nuzzled back into the spot you were in before you jumped. You looked back up at the stars. 

“There’s so many. It’s got that cool cloudy effect.” You said pointing to it.

“The Milky Way?” He asked.

“Yeah. That.” You giggled. 

You feel him pull you closer to him. You snuggled into him. He’s like a goddamn heater and you’ll be damned if you weren’t going to try and steal that heat. He was probably chilly too. You kept looking up at the stars. It was just so pretty. You felt yourself getting sleepy. Quickly your breathes deepen and you fell asleep. This time you're sure he fell asleep too.


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some grades up and schools almost over. Treated myself to writing a chapter on my only day off of school.

You were woken up by Seto. You groaned and moaned. Partially from the pain of walking and your ankle craving death. There was also the fact that the sun was just barely rising. You wanted to get out of this forest badly but not so badly that you’d wake up before the sun. You sat up and you felt like death. You looked over at Seto, he didn’t look any better than you.

You got up to your feet much to the protest of your body. You looked around and got a better picture of your surroundings compared to last night. You and Seto made your way towards where you could see somewhat of a decline in the ground. You were a lot slower than Seto and you had to stop a lot more. You sat down to rest for a bit while Seto waited on you. You groaned a bit as you sat down.  
“If you want, I can carry you the rest of the way.” He offered.

“What about your hip?” You asked.

“It’s fine now, just a bruise. Your ankle on the other hand is swollen.” He said.

“What about your arm?” You asked.

“I should be able to carry you using only one arm.” He said.

You looked at your ankle. He was right, compared to your other foot it was not a pretty site. You were also walking slower, and you didn’t really want to spend another night in the forest. He was most likely strong enough to carry you with his good arm. 

He came over to you and bent over for you. You climbed onto his back and he lifted you up. You let out a little yelp. It’s been a while since someone carried you. You’re pretty sure you heard him chuckle. You wrapped your arms around him tightly but trying not to choke him.

“Is this how you see the world?” You asked. 

“Yeah.” He replied.

“I knew you were tall but holy shit.” You stated.

He shifted about a bit. “Can you lighten up on leaning on me a bit?” He asked.

You leaned back a bit. “Sorry! I got excited.” You said. 

“It’s fine.” He replied.

You both walked for about an hour. You guessed as much, you didn’t have a watch and the only source of time keeping was the position of the sun. Seto set you down so he could rest. You sat next to him and looked at your surroundings. You were pretty hungry, and you couldn’t see much around. That’s when you spot a familiar looking tree. 

“Can I borrow the sweater for a second?” You asked him. 

“Sure.” He said and took it off.

You took it from him and hobbled towards the tree. Oh, fuck yeah. You were lucky the tree wasn’t tall. You started picking the fruit hanging from him and collecting it into the sweater. You looked around hoping to see if there was anything else nearby that you could collect. Unfortunately, it was the only thing around. You walk back to Seto and present the fruit to him. 

“What is it?” He asked and picked it up.

“Plums!” You said and sat down. 

You started digging into the plums. You were starving and these were delicious. Seto started eating them too. Once you both finished eating, Seto decided rest time was over. He bent over to get you on his back again and you climbed up on him again. 

He walked around for a while and eventually came upon a trail. You weren’t sure if it was the trail you trekked on your first day. But, if you kept walking on it, you were bound to come across someone and get some help. You both kept on the trail for a while and you started recognizing things. 

As the trail was coming to the start you asked him to let you down. You wanted to give him a break. It wasn’t very long until you reached the beginning of the trail. There were a few cars but, no one was there. You felt a little defeated, but you were both happy to have gotten out. So, you both sat and waited till someone showed up. 

It wasn’t very long till you both saw a group of people come down the trail. You flagged them down and told them that you both had been missing and lost for a couple of days. They call emergency services for you both. It takes them a while, but the ambulances comes for you both. 

You and Seto were placed into two separate ambulances and taken to the hospital. In the ambulance they stuck an IV in you and started setting your ankle in the proper position. You nearly screamed a few times because of the pain. Soon you arrived at the hospital and they wheeled you in the gurney. 

After meeting with the doctor and such they put you in a private room to recover. They said you’d most likely be there for a day or two. You laid back in the hospital bed. You got the chance to charge your phone and tell your roommate what happened. You asked her to bring you a spare change of clothes. You were glad to be in civilization but what you really wanted was a shower. 

Your roommate stopped by with a change of clothes for you. You guys talked for a bit and she left a little while later. Now all you had to do was find the shower. When the nurse came to check up on you, you asked if they had a shower you could use. She said yes and led you to the area. 

You took the best feeling shower in your life. Soap had never so amazing before now. Once you were done with your shower you went back to your room. Now you can just relax and focus on recover. Just as you closed your eyes you heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” You said. Expecting a nurse or doctor. 

In came Seto. Looks like he too got a shower and fresh set of clothes. He was also hooked up to an IV. You gave him a wave and a smile. “What brings you to my room?” You asked.

“I just wanted to return this to you.” He said and held out your sweater. 

You took it from him. You saw that they put his arm in an actual sling. “Thanks!” You said as you took it.

“How are your injuries?” He asked. 

“It’s fine they should release me in a day or two. You?” You said.

“I’m fine. Just need this sling and some medicine.” He said. 

“Well that’s good! I just need some crutches to keep myself off my foot. The doctor said I fucked it up by walking on it.” You said and smiled at him.

He sat down on the side of your bed. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

Right as he was about to say something a nurse walked in. 

“Mr. Kaiba. You need to go back to your room and rest. It’s already late.” She said. 

Seto looked annoyed and turned back to you. “I’ll talk later.” He said and begrudgingly walked with the nurse to his room. You waited a while. You checked all your social media and other stuff that you missed out on while you were lost. You and Seto appeared on the news, there was a search party. Then you got a text from Seto. 

“Are you awake?” He texted.

“Yes.” You replied. 

“Good, I’ll just text you what I wanted to tell you.” He sent back.

“No. It seemed to important for over text. Where’s your room?” You texted.

“I’m a door down from you.” He replied. 

“omw” You texted back. 

You put your phone down and took your IV from the wall. Time to pull a stealth mission far better than Metal Gear Solid. You put on your shoe and grabbed your crutch. You looked out the door. It was fairly silent, and the Nurses station was pretty far from where you were. You quietly walked out of your room. You made your way down the hall. No one in site. 

You were kinda expecting more stealthing around. Soon you came across Seto’s room. You didn’t knock. You didn’t want the nurses to hear you walking about to visit Seto. You walked in and found him sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. He looked up at you. He didn’t look so shocked with the fact you actually snuck out. 

You quietly closed the door behind you and walked over to him. He motioned for you to sit next to him. You sat down next to him and placed your crutch nearby. He looked you in the eyes and you looked back. It was pretty dark but the moonlight lighting through the window helped to brighten things up. 

“I wanted to wait till circumstances were better, but I can’t wait much longer.” He started. 

It was silent for a bit and you waited for him to talk.

“The time we’ve spent together this semester, you made it fun. I’m not the easiest to get along with. I didn’t want you to be my lab partner in the first place.” He said.

You chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I overheard you talking to the teacher on the first day.” You said.

“You did?” He asked. Concern in his voice a bit. 

You nodded and smiled. “I’m surprised you thought my chaos was fun.” You said.

“I hated it at first, but you grew on me. The fact that you don’t take my shit is nice.” He said.

You giggled and covered you mouth with your hands when you head someone walk by. You Seto waited for them to pass and he pulled you in close to him. His mouth was right next to your ear. 

“Let me get straight to the point. I’ve grown to like you and I wouldn’t mind your chaos every day.” He whispered and let you go. 

You looked at him, taken aback. This was not the outcome you expected. You felt your face flush. You both were staring at each other for a while. You weren’t sure what to say. Your mind ran blank as you tried to come up with a reply for him. 

“Can I have some time to think on this?” You asked. 

“Yes. You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings. I just thought it best that you know.” He said. 

“Thank you.” You said.

You grabbed your stuff and started walking out. As you opened the door, the nurse was standing there with her arms crossed. You gave her a grin and finger guns. 

“Go back to your room.” She said.


	15. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more chapters until I finish my finals.

When you went back to your room you plugged the IV in and climbed into the bed. You sat and thought for a bit. You looked out your window to the moon. What would Sailor Moon do? You asked yourself. She’d probably go out with him. He was quite attractive. 

You kept thinking things through. You didn’t really know the guy. The signs were there that he liked you, but they didn’t feel major enough to really stand out. Oh god. The fucking kiss you gave him. You brought your hands up to your face and groaned out loud to yourself. 

That’s when an idea hit you. Why not go out on a date or something? Probably when school is over. That way you two can get one on one time and learn more about each other. Where would you even go? You thought of places around town. Popular date spots, but they always seemed crowded. Maybe you can talk it out with Seto later. For now, you were tired.

When you woke up the next morning you found Seto sitting next you. You nearly jumped out of the bed. He laughed at you and you glared back. You settled yourself down and noticed he wasn’t hooked up to an IV.

“Are you being discharged?” You asked.

“I’ve been discharged.” He said.

“Are you waiting around for me?” You said.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said.

“I’m fine.” You said. 

It was silent for a while and Seto was just messing with his phone. Then you remembered last night. 

“So, I thought about last night.” You started.

He tore his eyes away from his phone to look at you.

“I want to get to know you better. So, I think we should go on a date!” You exclaimed. 

He looked like he was thinking it over. “When do you want to go out?” He asked.

“After school is over.” You said.

“So, after next week?” He asked.

“Yes!” You exclaimed and nodded your head.

After you said that the nurse came in. She made Seto wait outside while she talked to you. She said that you would be discharged today. That you would need to pick up some anti-inflammatory for your ankle but other than that you were fine. She unhooked you from the IV and you put on shoes and prepared to leave. When you walked out the door Seto was waiting for you.

“Do you have a way to get home?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take public transport.” You said.

“No, you’re not.” He said and took you stuff from your hands. 

You hobbled after him in your crutch. “Wait for me!!” You yelled after him.

You both picked up your prescriptions from the in-hospital pharmacy. Then he led you outside. He walked to this huge black SUV and gave your stuff and his stuff to the driver. Then he opened the door for you. You didn’t know what else to do, so you climbed in. He closed the door after you and walked to the other side and got in. 

He dropped you off at your dorm and helped you unload your stuff. He then helped to take it to your dorm. You thanked him a bunch and then went to your room. You laid down in your bed. It felt amazing to be in your own bed for once. Unfortunately, you had to be responsible and you sat down at your desk.

You needed to check your e-mails probably send a few as well. See what teachers felt remorse at you being missing for a week. You opened your laptop and sent out a few e-mails. While you waited for responses you went to make yourself food. Actual food would be amazing after all the hard work you did.

When you came back you saw a few e-mails. Many teachers saying how they saw on the news what happened and gave you the options to take tests on different days. Your geology teacher said you probably had enough of rocks for the time being and you and Seto didn’t have to turn in a paper. You decided to text him about it.

You texted him what the teacher said. Waited and not even a minute later you got a reply. He said he still wanted to write the paper. This guy must be a fucking workaholic. You both decided to meet up on Monday night since the paper was due on Wednesday. You asked if he wanted to meet at the Student Center. He said he’d pick you up because of your leg. 

You ended it with the conversation with a see you then and put your phone down. Time to relax eat. Maybe get some Netflix in. Tomorrow you’d start studying for school and all that nerd shit. It was Friday and you at least deserved one day of relaxation before you had to get your ass in gear.

After you finished eating you plopped you ass back into bed. As you laid there you thought about where you could go for a date that wouldn’t need you to walk around a lot. It would be a few weeks till you wouldn’t the crutch and Seto was still in a sling. Picnic? Movies? Food? Hike? While thinking you drifted off to sleep.

The weekend passed by and studying took the life out of you. Luckily finals week wasn’t like how school normally was. You wouldn’t have to take tests and such till Wednesday and all to Friday. After that you were free for the summer. Monday rolled around and you were waiting for Seto to pick you up.

You waited outside you dorm when a big SUV came by. Seto wasn’t in it but the driver came to greet you. He told you that he would drive you to Seto’s apartment. You climbed into the car and arrived at his place. You went inside the complex and found your way to his door. You knocked and waited for him to answer. 

He answered the door and he was dressed pretty casually. A short-sleeved turtleneck and dress pants. He was real fine looking. Now is not the time to be swooning, you had to write paper. He let you in and walked into the place. It was still as amazing looking as when you first came over. 

He closed the door behind you and led you to his table. You looked at his laptop, he’d written most of it. He walked to his fridge and pulled out some snacks and drinks and brought them to the table. Soon you both got to work on writing the paper. It took maybe an hour to finish, but it was finished. He printed it out at his home printer.

“I wanted to ask you something.” You said.

He came back to the table with the printed papers and started putting them in a folder. Hmm was the only reply he gave.

“Where did you want to go on our date?” You asked.

He paused for a second and then continued putting stuff away. “You choose.” He replied.

“Ugh... It’s hard to decide.” You complained and laid your head on the table. You looked up to pout at him. He paid no mind to your complaining.

“Picnic?” You asked.

He looked over at you. “Is that what you want to do?” He asked.

“Yes. We can talk, it’s relaxing, and the weather is going to be nice.” You said.

“Okay.” He took his stuff over to his room. 

You started packing up your stuff. It wasn’t much to pack. He came back soon after.

“I should get going.” You said. 

“I’ll get you a car.” He said. 

He called up the car and walked you to the car. This week was going to be busy. You and Seto probably wouldn’t see each other till Wednesday. Maybe he deserves a little something as a reward.

After he opened the door for you, you pulled his good shoulder down to you. You gave him a sweet little kiss before you jumped in. He looked at you shocked. A slight blush forming on his face. He stood there looking at you. 

“Good luck on your tests!” You said and closed the door.

The driver took off not to soon after. You got home and you felt a little giddy after giving him that kiss. Especially after seeing his reaction to it. He could be kind of cute sometimes.


	16. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over. I graduated from school. The past few days have been hectic and I finally got the free time to write again.

On Wednesday, you showed up to the class final time. You were going to wait in your usual spot but Seto beat you to it. He walked you in and you could hear the class whispering. Luckily class was short and all you had to do was show up and turn in the paper. After class he took you home and you discussed a day to meet for the date.

Finals week soon passed by. You were exhausted from all the studying and test taking. After your last final you went back to your dorm for a nap. You deserved it. It wasn’t the most pleasant sleep though. You had dreams about tests and woke up a few times only to fall back into your dreams. It was leftover stress from finals. 

When you finally woke up it was Saturday morning. You hated mornings. It was also move out day from the dorms. You were fortunate enough to have moved most of your stuff out beforehand. All that was left was a few kitchen supplies and clothes. You moved most of your stuff to your family’s house. You planned to stay there during the summer break. 

You and Seto had planned your date for Wednesday, afternoon. He would pick you up. So, you spent most of your time home recovering, eating and just generally being lazy. Time flew by pretty fast and you spent Tuesday night trying on different outfits for the date. After choosing a cute one you went to bed early. 

You woke up early that morning to prepare some a lunch for the day. You packed a bottle of red wine and prepared a charcuterie board. You even made cute little fruit tarts for dessert. Once you finished with everything you packed it into a picnic basket. It felt extra but it’s been a while since you went on a date. Besides it seems like he might enjoy the finer things. 

Once lunch was made you started to get yourself ready. Halfway through getting ready you got a text from Seto that he was five minutes away. Oof. You had to kind of hurry now. Luckily you didn’t have too much to do. By the time he sent you the “I’m here” text you were able to get out the door with the basket.

He was still being chauffeured around in the SUV. He opened the door for you, and you jumped in. When you got in the car, he complimented the way you looked. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt, shorts and loafers. This was the most laid back looking clothes he’s worn before.

The car ride was kind of quiet. Maybe it was nerves that kept you both quiet. After a while you reached your location. It was a quaint little park with a river running through it. Seto helped you take the basket from the car as you still needed the crutch to get around. You saw that be brought some stuff as well. 

You found a nice spot with some shade from the trees. Right as you were about to sit, Seto stopped you. He brought out a picnic blanket and you helped him spread it out. It was a blue, white and black tartan blanket. Kind of on brand of him. You were surprised there wasn’t a Kaiba Corp. logo.

Once that was set up, you placed the basket down. You and Seto sat down. You closed your eyes and sat back for a bit. The cool breeze was welcomed on a hot day like this. That’s when you heard something growl. You opened your eyes and stifled a laugh. You looked over to Seto.

“Hungry?” You asked. 

“Maybe.” He said.

“Maybe, I packed food.” You retorted. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m hungry.” He said.

You giggled and unpacked all the stuff you had prepared beforehand. You set it out between the two of you. You felt pretty proud of the food. The charcuterie board had quite a lot of stuff to choose from. You handed him the wine bottle.

“Can you open this?” You asked. Those things were always a pain in the ass to open. 

He picked up the corkscrew and went to work on the bottle. You fiddled around with the cups you brought for the wine while he opened it. You heard the pop and lifted the glasses as he poured them. Once that was done, you both started to dig into the food. The was good and surprisingly filling. 

“So, tell me more about yourself.” You said to him. 

“Eager to learn about me?” He asked with a smug ass look on his face.

Cheeky bastard. “Maybe.” You replied. 

He took a sip of wine. “How much do you know of me so far?” He asked.

“I know that you took over your fathers company at a young age, turned it into a gaming company and something about card gaming tournaments. We don’t hear much about Japanese companies here. Not that I really pay attention to that stuff.” You said. 

“Hmm. That’s not a whole lot you know.” He said.

“Well from what I gathered from class, you’re an ass and you can be pretty mean” You said.

He looked down a bit.

“But.” You continued.

“You have moments where you’re nice and even fun to be around.” You finished as you grabbed his hand. You gave him a lighthearted smile.

He held your hand. “There’s still a lot you don’t know about me though.” He said.

“I could say the same, but what I do know is that I enjoy the moments I spend with you.” You said. 

He held your hand tighter. “We can use this time we have to learn more about each other.” He said. 

You nodded and continued eating. As you both continued to eat and drink, you relaxed more. He told you about more private moments in his life that only a few people knew about. You decided to share just as much with him. You learned things about each other and you both seemed understanding of each other.

After eating you packed the basket back up to get the mess out of the way. Once that mess was cleaned up you decided to lay on the blanket. It felt so nice, especially with the buzz you were feeling from the wine. You closed your eye and tried to ground yourself. You didn’t really notice when Seto laid down next to you. 

“This is nice.” He said in a low voice.

It startled you and you jumped a bit. He gave a light chuckle and you pouted at him. Time for vengeance you thought. You reached your hands over to him. You started to tickle his sides. He gave out a small scream followed by laughter. You did not expect this. You kept tickling him. He moved around like a fucking weazal ball while laughing.

You got up on your knees to get in better tickling position. He kept squirming around until he suddenly caught your hands. He pulled you in close to him and held you while also keeping you from moving your arms. You were basically on top of him at this point. You squirmed around a bit and looked at him to pout more.

His face was all red and he was breathing a bit heavy. You noticed just how close he had pulled you. You were probably an inch away from each other. Maybe less. He closed the gap between you two with a light kiss. Once you parted you decided to close it again. This time the kiss lasted longer. As you two kissed, his grip on you slowly lessened. 

You felt his hands move from your hands to your shoulders. You moved your hands to his chest. One of his hands moved to the back of your head. He pulled you in for a deeper kiss. You reciprocated the kiss. You were really getting into this. His hands felt so nice touching you. His lips were soft too.


	17. Dancing

That first date went by pretty well. You learned a lot about each other and grew closer. You felt like you knew him a little better. After that initial date he took you out on more dates. They were a bit more casual and you got to make out a little during each one. Over the course of a few weeks your injuries healed, and he even got to drive his own cars again.

This time it your turn to choose where to go. You decided to a club. It’d seem like fun and you did like seeing Seto wear more casual clothing. Unfortunately, he said he wanted to choose the location. It was more of an upscale place than you were used to. You looked at photos from the location to decide on what kind of clothes to wear. 

It looked like something you’d see on a movie set. Everyone was dressed to the fucking nines. You weren’t even sure you had clothes to go. You spent hours looking through clothes trying to figure out what would look good. 

You grabbed a high waisted skirt, mesh shirt, a strappy bra and some heels to give you some height. It was a little hoeish but yolo. It was a nice outfit. You thought about what Seto could wear. His usual would probably fit in better than your outfit. Oh well, you were already wearing your clothes and he was less than a minute away. 

If he wanted you to change, he’d have to dress you himself. You wouldn’t mind him undressing you though. You gave yourself a sly little smile and finger gunned your reflection. After looking yourself over some more, he finally arrived. You grabbed your things and headed out. 

You ran into his car and jumped in. He was looking you up and down. At least he was liking what he was seeing. He was wearing his usual button up with dress pants. This time it was a blue silk shirt. You looked him over a bit. He was a little too plain looking.

“What’s with that face?” He asked.

You didn’t even know you were making a face. “Shh. Thinking.” You replied. Then a thought came to your head. You reached over and unbuttoned his top two buttons. It looked more casual and didn’t make you feel like the only hoe.

You made a click noise with your mouth. “Noice.” You said.

He gave a small chuckle. “If you want, we can skip this outing and I’ll let you undo more buttons.” He said in a low voice. 

You felt a blush creep across your face. That was a very tempting offer. You had to compose yourself. 

“Maybe another time.” You replied. Maybe after going to this club.

He started the car and took off. This was not a battle he could win. The drive to the place wasn’t too long. He was able to get some good parking. You walked in together and it was pretty full. You held onto his hand as he walked towards the bar.

“What do you want?” He asked. It was a bit loud and you almost couldn’t hear him

“A margarita.” You replied in his ear.

As he ordered the drinks you got a chance to look around. It looked like the pictures. The people were dressed up real nice too. Soon Seto handed you your drink and you began taking little sips. You noticed what he was drinking. Whiskey on the rocks. How the fuck? 

“Does that even taste good?” You asked.

He looked at his drink and then back at you. He shrugged and took another sip. You made a face of disgust and went back to sipping your drink. After a while you felt the alcohol hit. Dumbass mode activated. You turned towards Seto with a stupid ass grin. You gestured towards the dance floor.

He stared down at you. “No.” He said. 

You placed your empty glass on the bar and grabbed his hand with both of yours. You looked up at him and pouted. “Please?” You begged.

“When I finish my drink.” He replied as he took another sip. There was still quite a bit left in the cup.

You decided to help him finish it. You grabbed the cup from his hand and down as much as you could before he grabbed it back from you. Your face recoiled really badly. That shit was disgusting. You had no idea how he drank it.

There wasn’t much left for him. He glared at you and you smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and finished what was left. He set the empty glass on the bar. He ordered a shot and you couldn’t see what it was. It was another amber color though. He downed it like it was nothing then turned back to you.

You dragged him out to the dance floor. He reluctantly followed you. You pulled him into a somewhat less crowded area. You moved your hips side to side to ease him into dancing with you. You still held both of his hands and brought him closer to you. He loosened up a bit eventually started to sway his hips to match yours. 

You didn’t notice when his hands grabbed your waist and pulled you closer. As a response you wrapped your arms around his neck. Thank god your heels gave you some height. At least you could somewhat meet his eyes. You slowly placed a kiss on his lips as you danced. 

You guys stayed dancing for a couple of songs. After a while you got tired and the buzz you had died. Seto walked you over to some couches for you to lounge on. 

“Want anything to drink?” He asked.

“A mojito!” You exclaimed. 

He left and came back pretty soon with your drinks. You started downing yours pretty fast. It was refreshing and cooled you down. You saw Seto drinking a Sazerac. You both hung out on the couch for a while when you noticed someone walking up to you. 

She had short brown hair and was wearing black pants with a white tank that showed quite a bit of cleavage. She looked really pretty. She approached Seto and greeted him. Seto introduced you to her. Her name was Anzu Mazaki. She used to know Seto when they were younger. You greeted her.

You let them chat to catch up while you sipped on the rest of your drink. You were overhearing some of their conversation. She mentioned how she was leaving back to Japan after tomorrow. That’s when you heard Seto say he was leaving in a few days. You turned to him.

“You’re leaving?” You asked.


	18. Drunk Walk Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter updates in one day. wow.

He looked at you, surprised. He looked back to Anzu and told her he’ll talk to her later. He turned back to you. You stared at him.

“Are you actually leaving in a few days?” You asked.

He looked at you. Thinking of what to say. “Yes. I leave on Sunday.” He replied.

“Were you gonna tell me at some point or just drop off the face of the earth?” You asked. You raised your voice a bit.

“I wanted to tell you. I didn’t want you to be upset that I have to leave. I wanted to enjoy our time together without putting an expiration date on it.” He replied.

“You think keeping me in the dark about this would make me happier?” You almost yelled at him. 

He looked away from you. “Yes.”

“I was really starting to like you.” You started. Tears were welling in your eyes. You were trying to push them back.

He looked back at you. He saw the tears growing in your eyes. He reached out to grab your hand. He was getting ready to say something but the anger festered in your for a moment. You slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” You growled. 

You quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. You were lucky the bathroom was empty. You ran into the stall, slammed the door shut and locked it. You closed the toilet lid and sat down. You needed time to think but the tears in your eyes weren’t helping. 

You thought he liked you or cared enough to say he had to leave. You liked him too. You thought it was a little more than just liking him. Tears started involuntarily falling. You didn’t want to think about that.

You felt a little betrayed that he wouldn’t tell you he was leaving. It was unfair how he was just going to keep that to himself. You started crying more out of anger. You planned on letting him get in bed with you. It made you feel like a fool.

You kept sobbing in the bathroom. This was another low point in your life. You heard several people come and go. None of them really paying any mind to the person crying in the stall. But then you heard someone knocking.

“Are you okay in there?” A voice called out. 

It was a girl and she sounded very tipsy. 

“Yeah.” You called out in a cracking voice.

“You don’t sound alright.” She called back out. 

You wiped your eyes. Your make up for sure was fucked but so was this night. What the hell, you’d have to come out at one point. You opened up the door. The girl standing there was pretty short and wearing a body con dress. She was holding a drink in one hand and with some other girls.

“You look like you’ve been through some shit.” She blurted out.

You chuckled a bit at her straight forwardness. “Yeah.” You replied shyly.

“Come here, let’s get you fixed up.” She said and grabbed your hand.

She dragged you over to her friends. Three of them in various states of drunkenness. Each of them were offering you things to help fix yourself. You wiped up your eyes and fixed them as best as you could.

“So, what happened?” One asked. She was wearing pants with a lingerie top.

“My boyfriend is leaving in a few days to Japan and didn’t tell me.” You replied.

“Is he coming back?” Another asked. She had on a romper.

“I don’t know. Probably not.” You answered and looked down at your feet.

“I feel like an idiot. If he kept this from me, what else is he keeping secret?” You continued as tears started to fill your eyes again. You looked up to stop them from falling.

“Ugh. Fuck men. You don’t need him.” The first girl said.

The girl in the romper slapped her arm. “She doesn’t need that right now.” She remarked.

“I say, you talk to him. Maybe he had a bigger reason keeping this a secret?” The one in lingerie said. 

“It’s still an asshole thing to do but talking might help.” The girl in a body con said.

“You can still be mad, but just keep an open mind.” The girl in the romper added.

“Well, we need to get back out there. If you need anything don’t be afraid to look for us.” The girl in the body con said as she walked out.

“We’ll be the drunk ones at the bar.” The girl in the lingerie laughed as she followed the first.

The girl in the romper followed her friends out and told you that your whole outfit looked really cute before she stepped out with them. 

You stayed in the bathroom a little more. To compose yourself and figure out what to do. You decided you just wanted to leave. You needed some time to cool off away from Seto. Maybe tomorrow when your head is clearer. Then you could think of what to say to him.

For now, you had to get home. You tried to use your phone to get a car ride, but the battery had died. Your options were to get Seto to leave with you or walk home. You really didn’t even want to look at Seto, you were upset, and you knew you’d probably explode on him. So, you stupidly chose to walk home. Tonight, was the night of stupid choices you thought to yourself. 

You peeked out of the bathroom to see where Seto was. He was still on the couch waiting for you. Luckily the couch was far from both the exit and the bathroom. You’d be able to sneak out without him noticing due to how crowded it was here. 

Soon you were able to get past the crowd and to the door. Once out you started your walk home. It was only a few miles away and you were bound to come across a taxi at some point during your walk, so it wasn’t completely unsafe.


	19. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to put out. Got writer's block and decided to focus more on my artwork. But im back now. Just one more chapter. I'm not sure if i'm ready for this to be over but all things must come to an end.

It was a bit chilly as you walked. It was a little hard to walk when you're tipsy and in heels, but you think you were making pretty good progress. You passed some things you noticed on the drive to the club. 

As you were walking you kept passing by cat callers. You regretted wearing your outfit, but you felt so cute in it at the time. You tried your best to ignore them and keep on walking. That would work for the most part. That was until some guys started following. That’s when you realized just how stupid walking home alone was.

As they followed you, they kept calling out to you about what they wanted to do. You tried to walk faster but they kept pace with you. Eventually you took off running and they gave chase. You weren’t even running home at this point. You just wanted to get away.

Unfortunately, heels are not great for running. Panic and fear filled you as you heard them catching up. That’s when you felt one of them grab you by your hair and pull you back. You grabbed at the hand that pulled you and dug your nails into it. You weren’t going down without a fight.

The man yelled and called you bitch before he hit you in the head with his other hand. That hit made you black out for a second and you were seeing stars. You were terrified at what was going to happen but that’s when you heard people fighting and that’s when your hair was let go.

When you turned back to see what was happening, you saw Seto knocking one guy to the ground, but the two others were going to attack him. You took off your heels and charged at one of the guys. You managed to get a few hits in and get the guy off Seto. Seto soon got the other guy to the ground. 

You felt him grab your wrist and took off running. He led you to his car, threw you in and jumped in after you. As soon as he got in, he drove off. You tried to sit down correctly and put on your seatbelt. 

“What were you thinking going off on your own? At this time of night.” He yelled at you.

You recoiled a bit at his voice being raised. You looked away from him. “I was mad at you. I’m still mad.” You said.

“I don’t care if you were mad. You should have told me you wanted to leave. You wouldn’t have ended up in that situation.” He snapped at you.

He was right, but you’re too stubborn to apologize. You just pouted and stared out the window. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? He said and you heard him sniffle. 

Was he crying? You started to feel a bit bad. If you made him feel so bad that he was crying. You turned to look over at him. Good news, he wasn’t crying. Bad news, his nose was gushing blood.

“Oh shit, you’re bleeding!” You called out. 

“Don’t change the subject.” He said as he sniffled again. 

“Fine. Can we talk, while you get yourself cleaned up?” You asked.

“Yes.” He said.

The drive is a bit awkward, but you arrive at his apartment. You follow him up to his place and he let you in. Once he turned on the lights you got a better look at the damage done to his face. Just a few bruises forming and a nosebleed. 

You led him to the bathroom and made him sit down on the closed toilet. You grabbed some tissue paper and wet it. You wiped off the blood from his face and tilted his head up. He stared at you as you helped him. You made him hold a tissue to his nose.

“I’ll get some ice for your bruises.” You said and turned to walk out.

You felt him grab your hand.

“That can wait. We need to talk.” He said. 

You turned to face him. “okay.” You said. 

“I should have told you that I was leaving. I didn’t want this relationship to end.” He said.

“How would you have kept me from knowing you were gone? I would’ve noticed that you left when you stop taking me out regularly.” You said.

“I planned on making trips back here, or even taking you to see me.” He said.

You laughed. It was a little ridiculous how he thought that would’ve worked. Constant visits would be nice though. He stared at you as you laughed.

“I still would’ve noticed. Eventually I’d figure it out, just like with how I found out tonight.” You said. 

He looked away from you. “Are you still mad at me?” He asked.

“Yes. Not as mad I was earlier.” You responded. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” He said. 

“How so?” You squinted your eyes at him. 

“Food?” He asked.

What a tempting fucking bastard. Food was your ultimate weakness. But food would not completely make up for it.

“I’ll fly you out to Japan with me as soon as I’m not busy.” He added.

“Sold!” You exclaimed and giggled.

He smiled up at you. 

“I’ll go get you some ice for the bruise forming under your eye.” You said and turned away.

You grabbed a small towel on your way out. You went to the kitchen and got a few ice cubes from the freezer. You put them into the towel and went back to the bathroom. You put it up against his face. He winced a bit and you checked his nose. It stopped bleeding and didn’t look like it was broken. 

“Guess I should get home now.” You said somberly. 

“Do you want to stay over? It’s pretty late.” He said. 

“Yes, but I don’t have any spare change of clothes.” You said. 

“You can borrow some of mine.” He said.

He made his way out of the bathroom and you followed him. He pulled out some clothes for you. Some sweatpants and oversized shirt. You took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

When you finished changing you came back out. He had changed his clothes too. It was a bit weird to see him wearing such casual clothes. 

“Wanna watch a movie and eat some snacks?” He asked.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” You said.


	20. Cuddles

He prepared some popcorn and snacks for you. You plop your happy ass on the couch and wait for him. You debated in your head about what you want to watch. Horror, romance, or funny movies?

“Do you want to watch the movie in my room?” He asked.

“In your room?” You asked. 

“There’s a tv there.” He said and walked towards his room. 

You followed him. He had all the snacks. He placed the snacks down and climbed into his bad. You looked around. It wasn’t plain but very modern looking. You climbed in with him. Maybe it was because it was late, but this was the comfiest bed in the world. 

“What movie did you want to watch?” He asked. 

That brought you out of almost falling asleep. Maybe you’ll torture him with some romantic movie. But a scary movie gives you a chance to cuddle. 

“You’ve ever seen The Ritual?” You asked.

“No.” He responded.

“Put it on!” You exclaimed.

He put on the movie and settled back into the bed. You both ate your snacks and watched the movie. Once the snacks were finished you took the opportunity to cuddle up to him. He was so warm, and it felt even better when he wrapped his arm around you. He paused the movie. You looked over at him. 

“I should put the leftovers of our snacks away.” He said as he picked up the stuff and got out of the bed.

As he walked away you noticed how nicely the pants, he was wearing outlined his butt. “It’s not my birthday but thanks for the cake.” You muttered under your breath.

“Huh?” He turned to you.

“What?” You said. You hoped he hadn’t heard that. 

Thank god he just continued to walk out and do what he was doing. You slumped back into the bed. The spot where he was still warm, so you stole his space. You heard him walk back in though. Debated on moving but decided against it. 

“You’re in my spot.” He said.

You responded by getting more comfortable. This was your spot now. You claimed it when he walked away. Besides, you’re already comfortable.

“Move.” He demanded.

“Make me.” You said defiantly and blew a raspberry at him. 

As you laid your head back down onto the bed and closed your eyes, you felt him grab your wrists. Oh god, he was actually going to make you move. When you opened your eyes, he was climbing on top of you pinning your down to the bed. You squirmed about to no avail. The only part of you that was free was your legs around his hips.

“I’m asking nicely.” He said.

“And I’m refusing!” You boldly proclaimed.

“Then I guess, I am going to have to make you move.” He replied.

The way he was smirking made you a bit nervous as to what he had in mind. Slowly he began kissing you. If this was how he was going to make you move it wasn’t a very good plan. He loosened his grip around your wrists, and you freed your hands. You took the opportunity to run your hands through his hair.

While kissing you felt him slowly start grinding on you. You wrapped you legs around him in response. You could feel him getting harder and one of his hands made its way to your waist. It helped push you deeper into each thrust. 

Eventually he slowed down and let his hand wander to the waist of the pants you were wearing. Slowly his hand went inside the pants. You let out little moans as his fingers played with your clit. You moaned a little louder when you felt a finger enter you. 

“Do you want to take this further?” he asked.

You nodded a bit furiously. He chuckled a bit before he reached into his nightstand. He pulled out a condom. As he put it on you quickly got yourself out of the pants. As he finished putting it on, he positioned himself.

You felt him enter you slowly. His thrusts started out slow and then picking up a pace. Your moans filled the room. He grabbed your hips and felt more of him enter you. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from letting out a scream of pleasure. He smirked at that. 

He leaned forward and you felt him go all in. With that you moaned loudly, and you had no control over it. That’s when you noticed him wrapping his arms around you and picking you up. He repositioned himself to get more comfortable and you slowly started riding him. 

Soon you found yourself close to climax. You continued to ride him until you reached climax. Once you reached you climax you felt him keep your pace. He grabbed your ass and felt his grip tighten. Once his grip loosened you were pretty sure he reached his climax. You laid next to him a bit exhausted.

“Made you move.” He said. 

You pouted but didn’t have the energy to try and get back into his spot. You took turns to use the restroom to clean up and get yourselves somewhat proper. Seto was back in his spot with a smug ass grin on his face. 

You climbed back into the bed and snuggled up next to him. He turned the movie back on and continued to watch it. You fell asleep at some point during the movie and Seto woke you up when it was over. He moved you to a more comfortable position for sleeping. 

As soon as you both got comfortable you went back to cuddling up to him. He wasn’t much of a cuddler but his arm wrapped around you was good enough. Life was good. Even though Seto was going away you knew you’d see him again soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. 20 chapters. This took a while because I've never really written a sex scene before. So I got a bit stuck at some moments and wasn't sure on how to proceed. Then I burned my hand making Sopapillas and it hurt typing. Now that this is over though, I'm going to move on to my other fics. Make more chaotic and planned out ones. Thanks for sticking around and reading! I hope you enjoy other works I make!


End file.
